Waiting For A Tomorrow
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.  KAKA/FEM!Naru
1. Use Somebody

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Naruto characters expect Sora.

* * *

(Chapter One) Use Somebody

* * *

**_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_**  
**_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_**  
**_You know that I could use somebody_**  
**_Someone like you_**  
**_-_**

_

* * *

_

Howling winds of bitter frost coated his thin coat from where he leaned on the darken alley wall Tilting his silver head back where soft thump kept himself awake in the bitter cold. His side throbbed painfully, his left hand going numb from the cold blood drying on it but where was he to go? Homeless man who had nothing but few coins of change that provided no help which he needed. Maybe it was the end of his miserable time; passing away to death while sleeping seemed quite a way to go now that he thought about it.

Shaking his hand as the snow piled he gave a grunt and raised his visible gray eye to flash of orange wobbling down the sidewalk; fighting off the snow hurling towards the orange person. Grumbles came to hearing as the person jumped into his alley escaping the full power of the winds.

"Oh I'll kill that perverted man for making me late! Just wait those damn books of his are going burn once I get home and I'll tell baa-chan to give a good kick too!" grumbled feminine voice making the silver haired man raise an eyebrow at the figure across from him. Lifting his tired head and tried to let himself bob away in exhaustion to meet petite blonde wrapped in orange scarf all the way to her coat as her jeans now were somewhat wet from the snow.

Blonde hair wrapped in messed up bun as strands escaped its hold to frame her face as blue eyes suddenly glanced at him. "What are you looking at? I'm circus so stop staring!" growled the girl, and chuckle escaped him.

Yep he was sure he was dieing now if he found small girl trying to look angry looked more like cheeky fox the way her cheeks puffed out and lips frowned. "Sorry," he strained out seeing her glaring at his person as he finally controlled his laughter. Blonde snorted and finally realization came to those eyes as she took his appearance. _'Great she noticed.'_ came the thought when she stepped forward and instead of walking away knowing he was homeless he found his hand being pulled back.

"Your bleeding." came the soft remark making his visible eye roll.

"Thank you for the obvious observation, now let go. I don't need you to keep touching me." he tried push her hand away only to receive pinch to his wrist. Blonde pulled out what seemed orange handkerchief and put it towards the wound on his side.

"Cmon, I can't leave you dying out here old man." before he could reply that he didn't need any help his arm placed around his shoulder, she carefully wrapped an arm around his waist to help him up. Grumbling a curse or two he put his weight back to his legs and noticed the girl came inch or two to his chest, let the girl lead him away. What was he thinking? Absolutely nothing as the girl tried to keep him awake with her babbling on how she hated the snow when she wasn't inside. That he needed a bath since he reeked of something making him laugh letting her know he was paying attention and not dead to his feet as he seemed he was becoming.

"Whats your name?" came the quiet question making gray eye look down to the crown of blonde hair and tightened his fingers on her shoulder gently when his fingers were falling asleep.

Blue eyes looked up from his action and he replied, "Hatake. Kakashi Hatake." was all he could mumble and wary smile came in reply.

"Would of thought James Bond from the way you said it. The name is Uzumaki. Natsumi Uzumaki and don't you dare fall asleep or I'm dumping your ass Hatake." with that said she pulled on forward unaware the silver hair man smiled under his mask. May there was such thing as miracle for him still...

00000000

"Hatake?" came the voice again making gray eye open slightly noticing his human crutch come to a stop, forcing himself to look up he noticed the tall building which looked like a tea shop. His legs were giving up, Natsumi must of noticed when she felt her pinch him again to get his attention. "Don't fall asleep on me! Cmon only few more steps," she encouraged and with quick twist or two of a key he was met with warm air of the closed tea shop.

"Baa-chan! Hey is anyone here?" she yelled out, pushed him towards a chair and tried to keep his eyes open but sleepiness was butting its ugly head. Soft hands tilted his head up to meet worried azure eyes of his savior and noticed her lips moving yet the sound wasn't coming to ear. Than the world came to darkness he craved hours ago and the feeling of soft hands on his skin faded away.

00000000

He could feel fingers gently tugging on his hair in soft rhythm before letting go and beginning the gentle torture. He couldn't remember the time someone had touched him like that since he left his mother's side that night. As his senses started to come he could hear the light humming the fingers followed its tune. Shoving caution to the wind he nuzzled the warm body next to him making giggle come from the other side of the warmth beside him.

"Momma do you think he's puppy?" came confused small voice. Tilting his head to other side, gray opened to meet bright azure eyes of small brunette child.

"How about you go get baa-chan, Sora since ko-inu finally woke up," the child bolted up from the bed, the sound of feet echoed down the hallway till no more was heard. Mismatched eyes looked up to the blonde who kept petting him halted and blonde eyebrow rose.

"Water?" he rasped out through his dry throat and quickly a yellow cup came to his lips. He chugged the water down in gulps and sighed in content when he cleared his throat. "Ko-inu?" came the dry question making blush rise from the tan woman above him and frowned when her hand pulled away from his torture.

"Well your welcome you know. After all I did save your sorry ass from dying in "my" tea-shop and since your showing so much gratitude towards me!" she crossed her under chest. Rolling his eyes he tried to sit up was pushed down by Natsumi as she clicked her tongue at him. "Stay! Don't move so much, idiot! Your going ruin those stitches!" she yelled at him.

"I'm not a dog you know!" he tried to push up but she held down on his shoulders.

"Well you certainly were those other two nights when I was petting you!" heat rose on his cheeks before cough broke the heated glares they threw each other to face the new comer.

"Go feed Sora, gaki and I'll check ko-inu here." the other blonde woman tugged Natsumi from her perch who stuck her tongue out at pouting Kakashi before looking up to meet brown eyes. "So your finally awake hobo, I don't need Natsumi screaming at me like the other night so you better listen." she crossed her hands under her large breasts making mismatched eyes suddenly look away from the woman and nodded making the older woman smirk. "You have four stitches on your side so I don't need you lifting or very much doing anything stupid for few weeks. Understood pup?" getting grunt from the silver haired man.

"Would of expected Yes Madam or something from a marine." noticed mismatches eyes glare up at her.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm no longer one of those idiots following orders like a damn dog." painted fingernails slid down to the dog chains around his neck as eyebrow rose to him when he pushed her hand away from the dog chains.

"Sure whatever you say after all I don't care about you. Now pack and leave, I don't need gaki worrying about you when she has more important stuff to deal with." he watched the tall woman walk from the room and grumbles few curses before attempting to sit up. Yet was pushed back by Natsumi who frowned down at him.

"Just ignore what the old woman said, you still need more time to recover. As long as you don't try killing anyone I really don't care." grinned the younger blonde pat the silver hair back from poking the mismatched eyes looking at her suspiciously. "Hey I saved your damn ass Hatake so just go back to sleep and I'll feed you next time you wake up!" covered the eyes from looking at her closely.

He let himself chuckle and tug down the hand from his eyes and let himself smirk up to the younger girl who looked away from him. "Thank you, Uzumaki." he murmured causing the young girl in front of him to look down in surprise.

"He speaks!" she teased and ran her fingers through his clean hair making the older man purr quietly and eyes close once more. "So your going let me pet you to sleep again ko-inu?" red eye looked up at her and grunted before letting himself fall back asleep. '_I'll take that as a yes!'_ she grinned inwardly and let herself pet the man in front of her as her motherly instincts kicked in and started humming the song her son always fell asleep to. Noticed tense shoulders loosen up and breath come out softly as Kakashi fell asleep. Smiling sadly she took her hand away brushed away the bangs from the man's face, "Now if only Sasuke could be more easy to tame like you Kakashi..." she took her leave from the room.

* * *

End of Chapter One))

* * *

**Author Note:** There you have it; the new story I'm working on! Sorry if its weird and all but least I'm writing again since its vacation right now. Leave a review or favorite or whatever. Till next time!


	2. All We Are

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or anyone expect Sora!

Chapter Two) All We Are

* * *

**_I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong_**  
**_ Black and white didn't fit you and all along,_**  
**_ you were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything_**  
**_ That I need just to make it, and I can see that..._**  
-

_

* * *

_

Something warm snuggled by his side. If he scooted the little warmth kept following him, with tired sigh he raised his arm to touch the little warmth had fur or hair? Through slit opened eyes he found himself facing the small child earlier sleeping, clinging to his side. His one hand curled to his side the other one held on to his buttoned up shirt. '_Wait! I don't own a buttoned up shirt!_' he glanced down to see that he failed to notice his clothes weren't or probably haven't been on his person for a while. Tilting his head to the side he noticed a radio playing in low volume above him where the window sill was.

"Sora? Sora!" called Natsumi's voice from the hallway making the bundle beside him shift till he was hidden between an arm and a chest. Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicious before unconsciously bringing the child closer noticing a lazy smile appear on the boy's face but the soft snores only replied back to him. Blonde hair came to view from the corner of his eye where panting Natsumi tried to catch her breath before looking to see her son snuggling up to their guest.

Giving nervous smile she tiptoed over to see her son now taking his afternoon nap with Kakashi in his usual fashion of sleeping around with anyone willing. _'Or more likely the unconscious' _she thought nervously before facing Kakashi who rose eyebrow at her before looking down at the small boy.

"Sorry he likes to take naps with people than being alone...I can take him if you want?" she murmured and reached out for Sora when the silver haired didn't reply. Got cut off when he slapped lightly her hand away and shook his head.

"Its fine." he whispered and laid back down as sleep was coming back to him and noticed blonde smile softly at her son. He grunted when she said she would bring him food in half an hour or so. Ignored the way his mind brought back the soft smile she gave her son as jealousy gave forth tiny bit and crushed it down when looking at the defenseless child. _'Stupid Hatake. He's her kid which means she's married. Stop trying to get laid you old fool! Besides your only here because she's doing a good deed so shove those thoughts back!'_ he reminded himself and let sleep take him away once more.

00000000

The sweet torture was back, the tugging and nails gently scraping his scalp in lazy fashion. He knew it was her doing it and noticed that the warm was still by his side. Unconsciously his arm tightened on the bundle till little fingers tightened back on his shirt. "Ko-inu? Cmon lazy bones wake up already. Your not getting anymore food if you don't get up. That goes for you too birdie!"

His eyes opened once more to notice Natsumi sitting beside him on the bed, looked down to see the boy named Sora yawn cutely and lazily open his eyes to meet his own. Little blush came on his cheeks that reminded Kakashi of his mother's naïve trait. Familiar azure eyes stared back at him, feeling the uncomfortable feeling bud up on his chest he gave the boy little tussle to hair earning yelp in surprise. But instead of the kid running off to his mother as he thought would happen the kid merely reached up and tussled back Kakashi's already mess hair earning him ghost of smile.

"Cmon birdie, time for you to eat your supper!" saw Natsumi scoop up her son and give wet kiss to her son's cheek earning complains from the little boy as she took him from the room. He stretched slightly and winced from his side, lifted the blankets to see his stitches.

_'Better than bleeding to death. I'll kick their asses when I get out of here.'_ growled Kakashi as he remembered the group who attacked him for his backpack. Knock interrupted his thoughts to see Natsumi looking at him confused.

"You sure you ain't some dog with all the growling your doing Hatake?" questioned Natsumi earning snort from the older male and plopped herself back to the chair besides the bed. Pulling the ignored tray by the table stand to her lap she gave Kakashi the look and he rolled his eyes before slowly sitting up not wanting the girl to go lecture him. He pulled the pillows to lean back on the bed's wooden headboard.

"Happy princess?" earning him snort before spoon was shoved into his mouth. Giving a glare to her he chewed the piece of beef from the stew before opening his mouth mockingly to her. Natsumi shook her head and continued to feed him before handing him his glass of orange juice. "What your not going give me bottle?" Kakashi teased and smirked when she blushes lightly, she clenched her teeth together.

"Sorry but I don't think you need a sippy cup but if you want I'll ask Sora to lend you his." replied the blonde and laughed when the other chocked on his orange juice. She quickly patted Kakashi's back and smiled sweetly at the glaring man before taking the glass away from him. "Well now that you had your food I'm sure you want to sleep, ne?" and took the bowl and glass headed towards the door when a tug to her sweater held her back.

Kakashi bite his lip hating his pride holding back words, he let his eyes wander up the form of the girl in front of him. The light blue sweater hugged her perfectly as the v-scoop made his eyes draw towards her not overly large breast but nice set of what looked like b cup. His eyes trailed down where his fingers tugged on the back of sweater right above the...'_Dear gods above!'_ he thought as his eyes went down the slope of her behind which was cupped perfectly by the white capris.

His throat tightened till his chin was pushed up and azure eyes twinkled mischievously. "My eyes are up here Hatake. Now what do you need? I promise I don't bite..hard." she teased as her cheeks burned in embarrassment by the mismatched eyes studying her too intently to her comfort.

"Can I use your bathroom?" came the mumble from Kakashi and smacked down the blush threatening to come through mentally as his savior nodded. She placed the tray back to the bed stand, held her hands out. Grumbling few curses he eased himself to the edge of the bed quickly Natsumi pulled his hand around her shoulder as before and carefully held his uninjured side before they awkwardly went to out of the room. Looking down he noticed he was wearing loose black sweats that barely fit his tall frame it would seem someone cut off the elastic end of the sweats just to make them fit him. Though one leg of pants reached past his knee while the other was inch shorter than the other.

"Sorry...I had to cut Sasuke's sweats just so your legs could fit through 'em." she explained to him noticing that his eyes glancing down to the cut sweats.

"Sasuke?" cursed mentally his open mouth noticing his crutch suddenly stiffen below his arm when he spoke the name. He tried to pull back his weight when his legs suddenly gave out for a second and leaned back on the wall and laughed nervously when her eyes looked up at him worriedly. _'Stupid Hatake! Cmon you were marine! You had worst cuts than this!'_ he reminded himself but looking down at the small blonde that caused his pride to drop dead when she looked at him.

"You alright Hatake?" and he gave her lazy smile.

"Yeah I'm good, my legs aren't cooperating with me, Uzumaki. Sorry for asking about him..." he tried to redeem his mistake of his gutter mouth but the blonde merely gave him pointed look.

"Its fine. He's a cheating bastard who can't keep his dick from standing up when a pretty girl walks by him." he nodded in reply though wondered how the other man could see anything more beautiful than the young woman helping him along.

"Well he's a fool to look away from a treasure as yourself." he murmured quietly causing small smile to light up on Natsumi's face.

"Thank you though you should probably hold back on those pick up lines for that lady you got in mind," glanced at the golden ring band hanging on his chain. Mismatched eyes glanced down at the ring before frowning thinking about _"her"_ and shook his head. He could see curiosity rising in her eyes but he didn't wish to recount his failures in life and that being one of his most, instead looked at forwards.

Natsumi blinked confused by his sudden quietness but helped him towards down the light green hallway to the left where blue bathroom greeted the silver haired man.

"I'll take it from here, thank you." pushed himself into the restroom before closing the bathroom door, clicked away the lock and let himself lean back on the door. Taking a breath he took his time looking around the average seize bathroom. Where to his left was marble sink and laying around was combs, tooth brushes and other necessities Natsumi and Sora used. To his right laid the closet where the towels and such probably were kept from in order, turning his gaze forwards he saw the toilet and inches away was the shower.

Minutes after his uses he was washing his hands with sweet pea hand soap that laid there, glances up at the double mirrors to notice he was mask-less. Touching his face that held the ugly large scar running down to bottom of his chin on the right side of his face. Grumbling he noticed he had what seemed the fashion of hobo...the beard. Looking around for razor he bended down to the cabinets below to see new box of razors and pulled one out for himself. Quickly grabbing shaving cream that most likely Natsumi used for her legs he rubbed on lower part of his face and held up the glistening razor.

_'Goodbye hobo beard and hello shaved hobo!'_ he thought happily, shaved away the gray beard. In minutes his smooth skin came to view and soon the rest of face back out to view. Putting the razor away he cleared the rest of the shaving cream, gave himself the overview of his deed. "Can't get better than this." he grumbled to himself and opened to the door to meet smiling Sora.

"You take awful long time in potty Ko-inu!" stuck his hand out towards Kakashi who looked at the hand confused. "Momma said to bring you to the kitchen so she can keep an eye on your sorry butt." the child explained, grinned widely when the silver haired put his hand in his own.

Blue eyes studied him curiously, "Your not furry anymore." Kakashi rubbed his shaved face before smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah I got tired of my fur," he shrugged and Sora gave his hand squeeze.

"Lead the way kid." quietly thanked the kid mentally when he didn't tug or complain on his slowness, when they walked down the same hallway he looked around the walls noticing picture frames hanging there with what could be friends and the two people that seemed to be around him. Till he met one with smiling Natsumi holding probably new born Sora and brunette standing behind her in hospital bed looking down lovingly at his wife and son.

"That's papa...he doesn't live here anymore. He lives with an ugly pink lady." Sora explained when he noticed Ko-inu looking at the picture of his once big family.

Kakashi looked down at the child and tussled his black hair, "Well your dad ain't very smart to leave a good girl like your momma." he gained another grin from the small boy.

"Yeah, he's stupid. Though wished he came to visit me..." pouted Sora but felt himself being pulled towards the older man's side when tears began to drip down. Comforting hands played with his hair like his mother did when he was sad, felt himself get picked up by the older man.

"Shhh, don't cry kid. Your the man in the house so don't worry about him. You got your mom, dontcha?" Kakashi saw the boy nod on his shoulder and rubbed the boy's back gently as he sobbed quietly.

"Than be happy your mom is taking care of you and loving you cause I see that she loves you a lot. So wipe those tears or your mom is going be sad seeing you down in the dumps." watched Sora wipe away the tears quickly before putting on the bright grin Kakashi was more accustomed seeing. Taking a deep breath he pushed back the pain, walked to where he could hear Natsumi moving around.

Looking through the archway of the soft yellow kitchen where Natsumi moved around kitchen singing to herself with the radio playing a song he didn't recognize. Tapping Sora's arm he pointed to his singing mother saw the boy giggle at his mother's voice singing some soft song as her whole body stepped side to side as though she was dancing with herself.

Letting the boy down to give himself a rest, he watched Sora race towards the blonde who looked down at him with so much love that he could feel little hate blossom for the idiot who abandoned the two. But when the two set of azure eyes looked at him he didn't know whether to be happy the Sasuke ass cheated on Natsumi so he got the chance to meet her. Or let the hate grow little more when he thought about it.

Yet he catched her observing his face with no fear or disgust did he wink at her causing blush to rise to his amusement. Pushing back his conscious warning him not to get close, he was already walking over to her and lifted her hand to his face. Her fingers trailed down the side of his jaw, "Well this pushes back my thoughts on you being werewolf now that your fur is gone."

Rolling his eyes ignoring the sensation when her nails slid around his face before turning his head to side for inspection. "Too bad I would of thought to eat you up little blue." bite down on her finger that got close to his mouth playfully earning deeper blush the from the blonde. Rolling her eyes she pointed to the entry way left to kitchen where couches could be seen.

"Down ko-inu, why don't you head to living room with Sora while I finish some stuff here?" and he gave a mocking salute to her earning tug by Sora who wanted to show him new favorite show, let the seven year old lead him away.

Turning over his shoulder he gave her his usual lazy smile that she returned with her own shy smile.

* * *

End of Chapter Two)

**Author Note:** There's chapter two! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the favorites of the last chapter. Though kind of wish you guys would tell me if the story is good or blah yet continue showing some love to the story please and thank you! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and to others well whatever you may be doing hope your having a good time! Till next time! - Yun


	3. Think Twice

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or anyone expect Sora!

* * *

Chapter Three) Think Twice

* * *

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

_She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out._

_

* * *

_

Looking at the television seeing the little animations rushing back and forth in the plasma wide screen was silly and glancing down he saw Sora attentively watching the show in awe. Pulling back on his soccer fan shirt before he fell over the edge he almost laughed when blue eyes narrowed at him in irritation before glancing back at the screen. Grumbling few curse thoughtfully he pushed back his hair to see the screen better but silver strands only came back for vengeance. So he did what most people did, just lay back on the comfortable deep orange colored sofa letting a tired breath escape him.

"You could go to bed if you want Hatake." Natsumi whispered to his right, titled his head towards her but kept his eyes closed. Taking a whiff he could smell hot chocolate on her person, letting his gray eye glance at the mugs she held and Sora already happily sipping his own drink in the Sponge-Bob mug.

"No I'm fine just taking a rest Uzumaki but if you don't want me around here just say the word." got flick to the forehead before he could say anything else. She placed the mugs on the wooden oak coffee table in front of them before turning around to face him, arms crossed under her chest he noticed blue eyes flare up into stormy blue.

"Look here Kakashi. I don't care if you want to stay here in the living room or if you want to freaking sleep in the bathtub! Heck if you want to leave now like lost puppy than its your choice. But I'm not kicking you out till your all better so lay off that crap baa-chan told you. Its my home and Sora's so shut up and drink your hot chocolate, scarecrow!" she thrust the purple Barney mug at him while taking her own green Kermit the frog one.

"Yeah Ko-Inu! Drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold!" added Sora from the side and swung his short legs at the edge of the couch and turned back to his show.

Grumbling he looked at the cup seeing the light steam come from the top where marshmallows were slowly melting. It was perfect hot chocolate to him but the annoying eyes of Barney kept staring at him. He didn't dare take a sip when those large eyes and creepy smile kept looking at him. Was this some sort of test of wills? He took a look at his two companions who completely ignored him for the view of a talking sponge and looking back down at his mug...okay the dinosaur head that was to be mug looking at him. _'Stupid chocolate...stupid dinosaurs!' he _thought angrily to himself but kept staring at those eyes that seemed to be taunting him...or were they trying to make him admit defeated?

Natsumi glanced at Kakashi minutes later to find her guest staring at his cup in seriousness. Yet glanced back at the television watching Sponge-Bob Christmas special come up, turned back to the screen taking no heed on the others discomfort to the purple mug sitting in his hands.

0000000

Taking the last sip of her drink blue eyes glanced back to Kakashi's side again and rose an eyebrow in confusion seeing him still staring at the mug though...did his eye twitch? Placing her mug on the table she looked over to the other side of the silver haired man to see Sora already snuggling up on one of the colorful cushions sleeping at the other end of the couch. Noticing eyes looking at her turned back to meet gray and red eyes looking at her in wariness.

"You okay?" felt the cup pushed towards her and looked to see the full mug. "I'm guessing you don't like hot chocolate? Though you could of said so idiot. Jeez, perfectly good drink gone to waste! Only a fool can turn down my amazing recipe of this stuff!" chugged down the cold drink and wiped away the smear of the chocolate milk with the back of her hand. Looked back to see Kakashi glaring darkly at her.

"I like hot chocolate. I just hate _'it'_." he explained easily as though she was child and looked at the mug more darkly before crossing his own arms on his chest. His gaze went back the television where another show came up that he didn't know anything about. Blinking few times she noticed a not so visible pout forming on her house guest's face before the image of chibi Kakashi storming up tantrum of how he hated his mug came to mind sent her in laughing fit.

He took glimpsed back to see her holding her stomach as tears were spilling down her cheek as she tried to hold back the the laughter but failed much to his dread when she looked at him...fell back to laugh with few snorts every few moments (to his amusement). Embarrassment fueled his belly of attacking butterflies when she still kept laughing and now was rolling at the edge of chaise where he quickly pulled her back. Sparks flared up from his fingers when he touched bare skin of her stomach and noticed wide eyes looking at him.

Quickly both adults pushed themselves away from the other. Natsumi picking up her son and Kakashi heading towards his appointed room though the blonde already had tucked in her son and heading to her own in record time before he could even wobble his way to his room.

"Goodnight Kakashi...if you need anything just come to my room." the mumble caught his ears attention when he was about to go into his room.

Smirking he leaned on the doorway, "Anything you say Little Blue?" bite his inner cheek from grinning by how quick the others skin suddenly sprang to a tomato color from her face down to her chest in seconds.

"Shut up you horny dog! Jeez your lucky I'm tired or I'd be kicking your ass off and doctors wouldn't even know how to attach it back!" threatened childishly Natsumi but Kakashi could only grin at the younger girl.

"Well you did say _"anything you need" _I'm only making sure that you remember blondie." shrugged his shoulder in non-caring manner trying to gain back little courage from the way those haunting azure eyes of hers kept ogling him.

"That's what they all say first till they can't get _it_ to stand up." pink lips smirked when the other stiffen suddenly and mismatch eyes looked up at her...lustfully? "I'm sure I can change that theory of yours Nat-Sum-i." her name rolled off his tongue too perfectly to her liking. Turning the knob to her room she gave small wicked grin to the other.

"I would but I don't lay with the dogs with all the fleas they have," let the door close behind her she didn't him staring after her sadly.

"You'd be surprised on how right you are, Little Blue." entered his own room letting the door shut quietly not wanting to disturb the other two.

Flipping the light switch to the side of him on, he could finally see the room in clearer view than his half sleep state to notice his bed reminded him of sleigh. Oak gleamed lightly from the light, his gray sheets rumpled slightly from where he slept and the pillows tempting him to fall back asleep. Looking down at the wooden floor he could see that his old boots sitting by the bed next to the night stand where glass lamp sat silently. Taking a look around the medium sized room to right was the closet probably laid behind closed door. To the left was the window and the night lights of the city mocked him from where snow was slowly falling.

Turning off the lights he wobbled towards his bed, the soft dark blue rug below him giving his feet little warmth and slid into the bed but his mind refused to settle down. Questions rose of how he was clean, how many days had he been unconscious and lastly why did she care so much about his well being? Was she simply doing something charitable to give her easy conscious or did she have motive behind all her kindness?

Yet looking around the soft shade of blue room he could see the comfort any guest would feel sleeping in the warm covers and simply being content to be near Natsumi and Sora. Smile rose on his face when he closed his eyes and image of the blonde came to him, imagining his angel giving him that lovely smile she bestowed her son toward him. Calling him by his name instead of his surname with a blush but he his conscious once more had to crush his musing with its mighty words.

_'She's divorced idiot and you don't even know how long she's been or if she still loves that Sasuke boy. Besides what can you do? Your homeless man who can't even get his retirement income because you were discharged dishonorably! Yet it all comes down to age! Your thirty for god's sake and she's just young woman barely blossoming, why ruin her with your damn baggage?' _his conscious addressed too bitterly.

Trying to shake away the thoughts was useless since his conscious was right. What right did he have to imagine the woman next door? _'Great first ruined solider. Getting ripped away from everything I own by that evil woman. Now a dirty man craving young girls? Next thing you know I'll want to join the circus.' _Kakashi thought bitterly and tried to push back the picture of Natsumi and Sora to the back of his mind. Yet the image persisted to return though a dark thought came to mind soon remembering how he longed to have a family of his own.

He could still see the wishful thought that came from lone warm summer night laying besides his comrades. He could image coming to his little home where little frantic feet rushing to him and hugging his sons and daughters in delight. Than to look up to see his wife standing there and her stomach already bulging slightly from the new treasure he could cherish. He'd than pull her to him to get the taste of home...

"Stupid what's the point in wishing for something like that." the silver haired muttered to himself seeing that now the wife part was taking the form of Natsumi and that Sora was calling him dad. Turning carefully the side he glared darkly at the pillow he laid on, blaming it for his lack of sleep. Grudgingly he glanced up seeing the red numbers of the clock on the nightstand mockingly telling him it was already three in the morning but sleep refused to come to him.

He threw the covers off started heading to the door where few feet away was Natsumi. Blocking out the annoying voice of his conscious he gave a knock or two to the door waiting for any response from the occupant on the other side. His trained ears could hear sheets wrinkling and feet thumping on the ground where the door opened to reveal half asleep Natsumi looking at him in surprise. "Hatake?" she pulled her robe tighter around her form to keep his eyes from seeing what seemed to be orange night gown.

"I can't sleep." his mouth unconsciously stated, blue eyes twinkled in amusement and she tugged him inside the darken room.

"Come on in, I know what's the problem," her motherly tone causing curiously to peak inside him but he followed orders and went to the other side of the bed that looked undone. Climbing under the sheets he felt the bed sink to his right, laid down on the soft pillow. Kakashi heard the bed creak from a movement and soon fingers were starting his gentle petting in seconds his body loosened up and mind was slowly sinking in darkness as the light humming made his inside melt. "Goodnight Ko-Inu." he heard Natsumi whisper and let his now tired eyes fall into the darkness.

0000000

Light stinging his eyelids and tried to pull the covers back over his head but the small chubby hands pulled them back down. "Ko-inu! Wakey wakey sleep head! Momma said its time to come eat breakfast!" whined the voice making Kakashi open his ruby eye to look at the child. Familiar azure eyes looked at down at him and tugged on the covers before he could pull them back up again. "No! Bad Ko-inu its time to get up."

Pouting to the child who only shook his head Kakashi gave up and threw the orange and green pattern covers away reluctantly making Sora giggle. In minutes the older man found himself standing at the doorway where Natsumi in the same robe and orange slippers already flipping pancakes as the radio played in the background. She glanced back making him notice her hair wasn't in the messy bun the other times he saw her but was in mess of curls and waves passing few inches below her shoulder. "Good-morning Ko-inu, we were wondering if you ever going wake up!" she smiled at him causing faint blush to rise on his cheeks.

"Sorry I got lost in my dreams searching for an orange fox," he grinned sheepishly and Sora tugged him past the green marble counter to the already set table. Mouth already watering the pancakes and toast down to the bacon was all Kakashi needed in encouragement when both males plopped themselves in small white dinning table to start feasting on their breakfast.

Knock interrupted Natsumi from sitting down, mismatches eyes spied her from the corner of his eye as she went to the living room where the front door was. "What are you doing here?" came the angry tone of blonde making him pause from taking another bite on his oatmeal.

"I came to see my son. Also came to see you and hoped we can talk over breakfast." male voice replied snobbishly. Kakashi glanced down at the boy who already turned to see the commotion seeing fear rise in his eyes did he dare turn around to see for himself. There stood the man from the picture he saw last night in what seemed to be business suit, noticed Natsumi's hands clenching as though trying to keep herself from punching the man in front of her.

"You can see him next week as the court said you could. This is my damn week to have my son, Uchiha. Besides I have guest over which is enough company for Sora and I." Natsumi tried to close the door but pale hand blocked the door from shutting.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here Natsumi! Your being difficult for pete sakes! We need to talk and I'm not leaving till we do!" grounded the male from the door and pushed the door open much to the dismay of the blonde.

"Get the fuck out of my home!" she tried to push the taller man out but he only pushed her hands off too roughly for Kakashi's liking and watched her fall back on the couch. Something inside him broke the restraint keeping him sitting when he looked down at the tears already dripping silently from the boy's face. Walking over to where Natsumi was yelling for Sasuke to leave, onyx eyes looked up at him surprise before glaring darkly at him.

"Natsumi said to get out. I suggest you do that before something happens." the words fell from Kakashi's mouth making the other man smirk at him.

"Really? Who is going make me? The lover of this whore here?" the words caused mismatched eyes to darken and smirk rose on the scarred face. Natsumi quickly noticed the change in her usual lazy guest and tugged on his arm trying to get his attention but an arm already swung forwards connecting to surprised Uchiha's face.

"If you don't want me beating you ass out the door I suggest you do what the young lady said, boy." growled the usual lazy man seeing the fallen brunette in front of him who had blood dripping down his busted lip.

"I'll make sure you pay for this Natsumi!" Sasuke warned the blonde, marching off the stairs leaving Kakashi to close the door and tugged to small woman into his arms. He could feel tears wetting his shirt, slim fingers grasping the shirt tightly as though trying to hold herself together. One hand held her closer while the other petted her head trying to sooth the tears subside and whispered words of calm into her ears. Kakashi squinted below him where Sora was hugging his mother's waist in fear yet looked up at him in admiration.

"Thank you Ko-inu." the boy whispered and Kakashi couldn't hold back the rise in his self-esteem from Sora's words. Gave the boy light squeeze on the shoulder in reply.

* * *

End of Chapter Three)

**Author Note**: Here's the end of chapter Three. I'm really hoping you enjoyed the chapter like I do. Here's how the update is going be for this story, I'll be updating it at least twice or once a week. If I don't update in that week well the next week you'll be getting more updates! I think that's a good plan, don't you? Thank you for the reviews, almost thought no one was enjoying this story. Special thanks to Cha Cha1 who gave me little tip on what I needed to fix. Till next time. - Yun


	4. Look After You

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or anyone expect Sora!

* * *

Chapter Four) Look After You

* * *

-_  
There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

* * *

_

They sat in the living room ignoring the food that sat cold in the kitchen, he could still hear her trying to calm down. He didn't question why Sasuke came by or why her son was afraid of the man being near his mother. He did the one thing he knew for sure she needed and that was to feel protected. Natsumi's face laid hidden at the side of his neck, she sat between his legs while Sora had headed to his room by Kakashi's advise to give his mother time to recover herself. Slender fingers combed yellow strands trying to keep himself from going after the bastard but her tight grip on shirt kept him in place.

"Are you alright, Little Blue?" he whispered in her ear finally wanting to see if the blonde could answer him. Face turned his way, blood shut eyes looking at him though she smiled tiredly at him. Letting her pull away from him to sit on the other end of the couch to clear the left over tears with the edge of her robe.

"I'm okay. Sorry you had to see that, usually he'd leave after I told him off." she tried to excuse the other man's fault which only made Kakashi frown at her attempt. Taking a chance he reached over to her wrist where Sasuke had grabbed, to push her away, light bruised finger marks could be seen and he rose eyebrow at her.

"What's his excuse this time?" saw her eyes sadden and kept hold on her upper arm when she tried to pull away. "If he's no longer married to you why does he continue to search for you Natsumi? Don't tell me its about Sora because I know he could merely call yet he wanted to talk to you specifically in person. Your own damn son was scared for crying out!" Kakashi grounded out when she shook her head at him.

"Its none of your business..." he could see she was afraid to speak to him and was beginning to get defensive, he held on to his gut feeling that he'd get the answers to his questions if he kept asking now.

"Its my damn business when I have to punch the fucker out and to get small child away from seeing anything worse. What kind of man would throw a woman in front of his child and guest?" she looked down at her wrists not answering him. He pushed back her hair noticing the tears building up once more. "It may not be my business but I won't stand aside for a child to see that kind of conduct. You the most don't deserve to be touched like that and I don't care if you argue for me not to get in it. I'll punch or worse that boy if even tries to pull that shit again."

"Thank you Hatake. Though you shouldn't get in this, I'll just have to put the restraining order again." Natsumi tried again to try to calm the older man, saw his eyes narrowing seeing through her plans.

"He's broken the restraining order before hasn't he?" waited for response, frowned deepened when she nodded. "Than I want you to tell me how many times he's laid his hands on you." he ordered softly reached for hand noticing it shake slightly. Gently he gave a squeeze in encouragement, his thumb soothingly tracing small circles on the trembling hand of hers.

"This being the fourth time. Nothing serious more like verbal abuse I can assure you Hatake." she answered truthfully let herself fall back into the comfort Kakashi was offering her.

"Well its the last time he will." he assured making Natsumi's head to snap up to look at him. _'Its now or never.'_ he thought trying to build up his courage to asking the question. "Will you allow me stay and make sure you or Sora don't get hurt. I know my wishing is too forward but I want to help you just like you did for me." flinched when she yanked her hand away from his. He didn't want to see the disgust or disbelieve in her eyes for his request, he knew he was being too forward and quite possibly be the second stupidest person after that Sasuke fellow.

"Kakashi I'm not some defenseless woman because of this you know." Natsumi spoke too coldly to his liking though nodded to her statement. _'Of course you're not weak! Though seeing you and that Sasuke in a room together my bet is you're too kind for your damn good to give him a good smack!'_ he thought bitterly.

"Than why would you ask to stay here just to protective Sora and I? If its about repaying me for saving you, don't worry about it." Kakashi lifted his head meeting eye to eye with her and noticed her eyes soften. Closed his eyes thinking she would probably most likely kick him out now but instead her fingers petted his hair like she did the other night and his body turned to goo.

"Thank you for you offer but we do need to buy you some clothing because I really don't need to see a werewolf streaking through my home." kissed his cheek. Eyes springing open to notice the blonde nymph already walking away only to look back and smile shyly with a blush he was starting to fall for. Tiny feet echoed down the hallway through the kitchen and caught the flying body of Sora before he could crash into him.

Familiar blue eyes stare back at his own and wore the biggest grin that could rival his mother's. "You made mom smile!" Sora's eye shined with gratitude, Kakashi let the boy hug him feeling little out of place with the tight hug he received. Yet hugged the child back letting instincts take over, "I won't let her get hurt anymore." he promised and the fingers tightened slightly letting him know he had heard the promise.

"Are you going be my new dad?" the innocent question sent the silver haired man to a blank but giggle from behind saved him from answering. Orange fuzzy sweater came to view taking the boy from his arms.

"No Ko-inu is going be the guard around here, Birdie. Think of him like Panda nii-chan alright?" Natsumi watched her son nod vigorously before sprinting off to change his clothes for the day. Turning towards her new house companion she noticed there was going be problem with the clothes he was wearing. "I think we need to find you some new cut sweats and shirt unless you want to go like that?" Kakashi looked down at the shirt before agreeing.

"What happened to the clothes I came in?" almost regretted asking when Natsumi started laughing nervously and pointed to the trash can.

"I'm sorry Hatake, but we had to cut through your shirt to help you and your pants were too stained to even consider washing." apologized the blonde and he grunted in reply. "I could cut another pants if you want? This time I'm sure they'll be the same length!" gray and red eye saw the her spirits suddenly lift by the mere task.

"If you say so Little Blue," smirked enjoying the pout forming on her face yet her eyes twinkled in excitement watched her rush off. Leaving him to consider if he liked those sweaters she wore that gave him too many thoughts on her figure or to hate those sinful denim pants that hugged her lower body parts perfectly.

"Stop thinking that way you pervert!" came the shout from the other end of the house making him almost jump out of his skin and blush madly as guilt suddenly sunk in. '_I'm totally screwed.' _was all he could think and his conscious couldn't agree more fully.

00000000

Half an hour the three of them were walking down the stairs okay two of them as Sora was dashing down the stairs leading to visible door where the aroma of baked goods wafted through the crack under the door. Trained ear heard the "hellos" and "what's up Sora" from where the boy dashed through and flinch when hand came to his. Soft eyes looked worriedly but he gave her eye smile now that he had his eye-patch and mask on.

"Well I'm warning you now Ko-inu you might get the legendary interrogation of Uzumaki Tea Shop," Natsumi laughed nervously but hand squeezed her own in reply and found herself feeling eyes suddenly on her.

"Seems Sora was little wrong when he said his mom brought home a puppy!" came husky voice in front, gray eye looked up to be tall white haired man with his hair tied low ponytail, he had two streaks tattoos running down his face, cheeky smile faced him. He wore simple red buttoned down shirt and slacks with apron of the tea shop's logo of smiling toad holding a tea cup.

"Shut up Ero-sennin! Where did Sora head off too?" she looked around the her office noticing only her godfather sitting on the comfortable cream colored long sofa she had installed to the right. Older man looked down at the pair's hands held back the wicked smile.

"Aren't you going introduce your new boyfriend to your godfather, Natsumi?" blonde eyebrows rose in confusion before looking down at her hand still holding Kakashi's and quickly yanked it away not noticing gray eye sadden a bit.

"He's not my boyfriend! Why can't you two stop bickering at me to get one?" watched Natsumi storm what seemed to be her office to look for Sora.

"Tsuande tells me your marine." the statement caused gray eye to look up darkly while his body remained in lazy posture.

"I'm not anymore." was all Kakashi replied not liking the tone the other man used, noticed dog tags around the others neck as well that seemed aged but still the same that he too had around his neck.

Standing up Jiraiya looked down at the slightly inch or two shorter man noticing that one eye was calculating him. "You can say I'm curious to what brings you here after all you don't seem to be handicapped." observing the silver haired stand up straighter as arms crossed over the tight blue shirt where the dog chains stood proudly to display. He could see the man wasn't liking the conversation instead of taking pride of serving as a solider like other men did till thought came to mind. "You're dishonorably discharged." the blunt statement made the other flinch, he could feel the anger radiating off Kakashi.

"Your point is? I'm sorry I'm not still serving but I rather be out here in the damn cold then fighting blindly." grounded Kakashi through clenched teeth.

Jiraiya chuckled few seconds and burst laughing at the remark. "Well what do you know! An old dog can still learn new things! Sorry to offend you but I'm curious nature, my wife and Natsumi can testify to that. You're okay in my book if you got guts to tell off an ex-marine! Cmon I'll show you around since our favorite air-head ran off!" strong arm pulled Kakashi around the shoulder through the door.

Gray eye widen at the warm image in front of him, in all his years of going to different shop this seemed to be the place where anyone was welcome and the aroma of baked goods floated through the air. People were talking or either sipping the bright green tea cups around or from their styrofoam cups. The light sound of music echoed from the speakers that were hidden to the corner to the unknown as Kakashi viewed where plastic leaves covered them. Booths sat to the far left side, small tables around the middle and bar stools to the front where people ordered their meals.

He could see brunette putting in freshly baked goods at the end of counter, smiled under his masks when children ran up to glass begging their parents to buy them the warmed goods. Colors ranged from soft orange to green and different colors of the flowers giving them air more then bakers aroma now that his nose sniffed out the air unconsciously. The tea shop was more of garden wrapped with waiters wearing genuine smile, and Sora getting picked up by older women who peppered him with adoration. Tense shoulders relaxed and Jiraiya grinned knowing what the man was going through for mostly anyone new could see the tea shop may have looked a little worn down outside but inside it was like peaceful heaven to many wanting few minutes of bliss.

From the corner of Jiraiya's eye he could see his godchild smiling warmly at her customer giving little of her time to talk with them before taking their orders to the kitchen and Zabuza would complain about all the work he was supposed to do. 'The everyday thing' he thought amused and pulled along the dazed Kakashi who looked around the new environment and tackled down by the black blur.

"Ko-inu! Guess what I heard?" Kakashi ruffled up the younger boy's hair getting scowl.

"What's that Birdie?" picking up the boy unconsciously, the boy wrapped his own arms around his neck and sat down one of the bar stools near the counter where teenage boy was talking to a customer.

"There's mega discount today at the mall in Toy Palace! Can we go? Please! Please!" begged the seven year old and Kakashi couldn't help the smile hidden under his mask seeing the boy plead to him. Warm sensation coiled tightly around his chest when those blue eyes gave him the horrible dosage of '_puppy eyes'_ making him want to agree with Sora.

"Are you begging for toys again Birdie?" laughed Tsuande and sat besides Kakashi, Sora quickly blushed a trait he got from his mother.

"No! What made you think that baa-chan?" the innocent reply got choked laugh from Jiraiya while drinking orange juice. Brown eyes narrowed playfully at her Sora who she considered a grandson and almost won the staring contest they were having till orange sweater came between them. Natsumi whisked the boy in arms to plaster pepper kisses on his cheeks getting whines from the boy but she continued the torture till her son admitted his deed of trying to convince Kakashi to take him to the toy store.

Kakashi remained silent through the whole ordeal watching the comfort the people surrounding him gave off and felt little envy wanting to share in the event but he kept shut much to his inner chibi Kakashi protest.

Natsumi grinned below to her left where Kakashi was somewhere in la-la land, gave him bump with her waist causing silver haired man to fall to the side. Yet hand shot up wrapped itself around her waist bringing down down the once grinning blonde. Lifting her head up that was laying on hard chest of the man below her, her son on the other side laughing and felt the chest underneath her ear shake in laugh as well. Grumbling few chosen curse words only made Kakashi laugh even more, gave him slap on his stomach as she got up to look down at the amused gray eye. "What was that for Hatake!"

"Is it already time to kill the patient?" Natsumi shrieked and lifted the shirt up remembering the stitches she fell on much to the protest of the silver haired who tried to pull down his shirt but the others hand only slapped him away as she inspected the stitches. Letting out sigh in content seeing that the stitches were alright did she allow the shirt to fall back down smiled nervously at the gray eye giving her the stink eye.

"Sorry Ko-inu but I had to make sure! My plan to breed werewolf would of be ruined if I squeezed your guts out!" tried to get up but an arm pulled her down on to the hard chest.

"Than I suggest I get full body inspection Little Blue and maybe get some practice for the breeding." he whispered in her ear. Wince when she started yelling for him to keep his sly comments to himself yet smile graced her lips as she stormed off. Large hand helped him up from the ground and saw smirk on Tsuande's face received a white envelope. Glancing at the white envelope that was stuffed he rose an eyebrow at the older woman in front of him. "This is?"

"Your reward for giving the Uchiha a good punch. I wanted to do it for long time but the gaki never did let me lay hand on that boy besides I heard from certain Birdie that you needed to go to the mall for clothes. There's plenty of money there for what you need after all I can't have my future son-in law wearing cut up clothes," Kakashi's face burned up slightly at the thought but smacked it down and pushed back the envelope.

"I'm sorry madam but I can't accept this. I only did the right thing." yet Jiraiya took the envelope put his arm around Kakashi's shoulder again to tug him towards the doors where Sora was jumping excitedly.

"Accept it Hatake. You deserved it after all you saved us the trouble in scaring off the Uchiha for a while, giving Natsumi some time to actually relax in her own home. Besides my wife is right you really do need some clothes!" silver haired sighed accepting he wouldn't be able to change their minds. "Looks like Sora is going be joining us! Better take a breather now for that kid is worse than Tsuande when she's gambling if we do go to the toy store!" with that said Kakashi was wrapped up for the winter-land outside, getting tugged away by an excited Sora and Jiraiya counting down the cash in joy right behind them.

* * *

End of Chapter Four)

* * *

**Author Note**: Yeah I'm finally done with chapter four! Would of finished this quicker but I got kidnapped to watch movies and kept passing out after doing some hardcore exercise! Got to be ready for my EMT classes this January! Hope this chapter was up to par though it is kind of slow but had to introduce more characters. Crossing my fingers I get some reviews for this chapter or more favorites and etc. Till next time! - Yun


	5. Move Along

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or anyone expect Sora!

* * *

Chapter Five) Move Along

* * *

**-**_  
So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along

* * *

_

Natsumi watched her son walk out with Kakashi and Jiraiya from the corner of her eye, wishing she could tag along but knew she had to work. The cafe much to her disagreement as she liked to call it tea shop was crowded today. For it was lunch hour and business suits littered everywhere, enjoying their order. She sighed and got pulled behind the counter where Tsuande's brown eyes twinkled with mischief. "So tell me gaki how is that Ko-inu is now staying at your place?"

Blue eyes narrowed playfully at her god-mother, "Simple he asked and I got new puppy."

"Oh really? This doesn't revolve around the Uchiha problem?" older woman watched her god-child's shoulder slump dejectedly. "Did he try to force himself on you?" watched Natsumi sake her head and bashful smile blossomed on the younger girl's face.

"He tried to get me to listen to his excuses...than Ko-inu came to the rescue," shrugged Natsumi not noticing her god-mother was studying her face seeing the blush rise on her cheeks or her eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Sora says Ko-inu gave his daddy a good knuckle-sandwich and made him fall to the ground like a fish," grinned Tsuande crossing her arms under her chest and leaned back on the counter. Oh she enjoyed seeing the stunned blue eyes widen surprised that her own son would be happy his father got socked by their new house mate.

"Well if you know what happened why are you asking me about it? Besides its totally taken cared of now. So I'm going back to work. Just like you should be getting to work!" jibbed the younger blonde but the other blonde quickly blocked her.

"You know the Uchiha deserved more than a punch, Natsumi. So I'm curious about the whole thing and don't worry about helping I got you covered. So spill or I'm calling your brother." warned the older woman and giggled inwardly in glee seeing the girl's defeat.

"Sasuke came by as usual, tried to talk to me again and I refused. Things started getting rough and Kakashi gave him good whack to the jaw. There. Happy?" pouted Natsumi ignoring the happy brown eyes gleaming in front of her.

"Well I'm glad you kept the pup. Though I wouldn't put my entire trust on him." advised Tsuande saw Natsumi glare at her but she continued. "He's older man not like the Uchiha boy. He's probably seen a lot of ugly stuff if he was in combat. I can tell from how Sora is comfortable around him and wants to spend time with him that you most likely are comfortable with him as well. But hear me out Natsumi, I can tell he carries a lot of baggage from the dog chains that some aren't his and ring around his neck. Be careful is all I'm asking you." hugged the younger girl till she hugged her back feeling few tears on her shoulder.

"I know I can trust him baa-chan just have little faith in him like we do." the soft whisper made Tsuande hug the other tighter for few seconds before letting go.

"Alright just go off and have more grandchildren for me, hm?" dodged the punch Natsumi tried to throw and laughed away to take care of the cashier leaving the younger blonde to wipe away the tears.

"I know I can trust him." she nodded to herself but her conscious butted its head for a second thought. _'Let's hope he isn't like Sasuke.'_

000000

Kakashi stood in the dressing room eying all the clothes his two shopping companions had thrown at him. The pile was growing still Sora just kept bringing him piles of clothes Jiraiya or him thought were good. _'Since when was I some barbie doll?'_ he thought while pulling up a shirt and cringed seeing it was bright yellow long sleeve. He didn't want to hurt Sora's feelings but seriously bright yellow! Dropping to the ground to see if there was any shoes around, to see if the coast was clear and threw the yellow shirt to the next empty clothing room besides his.

_'There we go! Now what other clothes to throw?'_ started piling the bright clothing the rainbow threw up to the other room. Turning back he saw only saw small pile of clothing he actually liked. Pulling only grays, blues, and other cool colors for his selection and headed to the door to meet grinning Sora holding up a bright orange shirt.

"You can match momma!" gray eye glared darkly at white haired man behind him trying hold back his laugh which resulted to his stomach to silently jiggle.

"Sora I don't think the color is good on me." he tried to negotiate and came face to face with puppy eyes he almost wished he was cold-hearted as certain someone told him he was long ago. He took the neon shirt adding it to his pile ready to buy, watched the boy shuffle his way towards Jiraiya and gloat how the shirt he picked was a good choice. Shaking his hair from his eye he headed towards the cashier avoiding eye-contact with the sales woman.

"Will that be everything?" made the mistake to glance down at the batting fake eyelashes and slutty smile aimed at him. Shiver ran down his spine. Oh how he detested women throwing their dignity away. Small hand tugged on his hand and there was his little savior just like his mom. The seven year old stood up straighter, looked at the sales woman with sudden anger which surprised Kakashi.

"Can you stop looking at my dad that way, its giving me the creeps! Oh and you have something stuck in your teeth. Nasty." Sora shook his head looking away in mock disgust amusing Kakashi to no end seeing the red head squawk in protest but quickly rang up his purchase. Yes it was good to have little sidekick when shopping, for vultures were usually on the prowl.

Taking the shopping bags from the glaring sales woman, "Thank you!" gave eye smile to her. Lead his '_son'_ away where Jiraiya was eying the bookstore dreamily.

"Ero-sennin! Ero-sennin! Stop looking at your poster or I'm telling Baa-chan on you!" gray eye watched the black blur tackle the other man's leg and getting grunt in reply.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Jeez your mom isn't showing you good manners! I'm your god-father too and I demand respect!" he tickled Sora in the middle of the mall not a care in the world which Kakashi found charming and settled down on one of the benches. His mind couldn't settle on the events taking place that didn't feel real. Urge to pinch himself awake was becoming more of favorable as the seconds went by.

Was he still leaning against the alley wall where he supposedly met Natsumi? Maybe his conscious was giving him a slip from reality just so he could die peacefully? No, that wouldn't work he'd most likely would of dreamed of Rin and him happily together or being with his family instead of creating new people.

An eye snapped open when a body fell on his lap. "Whatcha doing Ko-inu? You're more quite than usual. Is it about the orange shirt? Because we can still return it or was it about that lady?" rolled his visible eye at the Sora's distress.

"Its none of that Birdie. I'm just thinking of everything happening and seeing if this is all real." he tried to explain and Sora snorted at the man's words. Gave a pinch to Kakashi's arm, smirked seeing the gray eye narrow at him.

"See your not dreaming! So stop thinking of sad things and be happy! Cmon lets go to toy store! I wanna check out the new games!" tugged enthusiastically on sleeve of Kakashi who complied and followed after Sora keeping an eye out for missing pervert. A sound made him stop by the toy store where Sora vanished into, by a trained ear the strings of notes he could make out through the busy crowd. Head turned across the mall recognizing flashy sign of Guitar World. "Ko-inu! What are you staring at?" azure eyes searched to where his friend was looking at.

"Want to come with me to the music store?" instead of waiting for an answer Kakashi already had the boy on his shoulders heading to the store that was calling to him.

000000

Sora tried to hold back the squeal when Ko-inu suddenly grabbed him and smiled innocently at the people looking at them confused by what was happening. Though he didn't complain seeing that Ko-inu was quite tall, could see above everything differently and his god-father wasn't here to tease him about his shortness. Twisting to the side read the sign above him which left him with a blank explanation to why his friend was interested in guitars. Did he play? Didn't he have his own guitar?

The world suddenly tilted eastward saw glee jumping off from Kakashi who was almost tapping his shoes off admiring the glistening display of guitars on the walls. Pair of azure eyes rolled then groaned when shopping bags were stuffed in his arms getting ordered to guard them. Saw the man's form racing off to acoustic guitars section. Wobbling after the excited man was all Sora could do till he bumped into the man he was chasing who didn't even budge. In his hands the gleaming travel black guitar seemed to fit Ko-inu's style when Sora thought of it. Plopped down besides the long legs tired of carrying four bags of clothing through the store. Soon Kakashi joined him, legs crossed with guitar on his lap.

Attentive blue eyes stared in wonder when slim long fingers tuned up the guitar in minutes and strummed the tuned strings. "Can you play something Ko-inu?" saw gray eye wrinkle in a smile watched with head bob when tune started up. It was one that Sora knew his mom always turned up the radio for.

" Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know! Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight. Hey, hey,hey!" he sang to the tune, clapped his hands excitedly to it unaware of the attention they were receiving. Got a nod in approval from Kakashi who paused for second before he smirked under his mask.

"Now do you know this one?" and the strings started once more in different tune.

Minute passed before Sora could get the words for it. "Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind. I somehow find,you and I collide!" giggled happily as a hand ruffled up his hair.

"Hm, you know your music pretty good. I'm impressed." complimented silver haired, blinked in confusion seeing people were surrounding them in what seemed to be awe-strucked by their fooling around. The crowd broke away for a familiar pervert came to view carrying bag of books.

"Ha! I knew I heard someone's familiar squeaky voice!" swung the boy up in his arms instead of letting Sora tackle him. Black eyes gazed down at silver haired who was plucking the guitar's string making a mindless melody. Spinning around he caught sight of boy with store uniform and waved him over. "How much for the guitar?" the teenager bit his lip trying to remember the price.

"Hold up Jiraiya! I don't want to buy the guitar, I was just messing around." Sora watched the two older men argue over the guitar that leaned lonely on the stacks of boxed amps. Shrugging, he took the guitar heading to the cashier register where another teen stood behind it.

"I'd like to buy this." brown eyebrow rose on his demand. Yet didn't question anything but simply scanned the guitar and Sora pulled out blue debit handing it over to pay. Merely signed the receipt as neat as he he could knowing his father wouldn't be checking his account but preferred to least be neat. Staring at the shine on Kakashi's gift he wondered if he should get anything to to protect it. "You wouldn't happen to have case to go with it?"

"Yes we would, um kid or sir?" Brown haired teen led Sora to the accessories where cases stood in display. Pointed towards the classic case, let the teen got the case he wanted and started looking at the guitar picks behind him.

"I'd like those too." pointed at the neon orange package with cartoon fox characters on them pics knowing his mom would laugh at them.

"Would that be all?" Sora nodded headed back to the register where Kakashi and Jiraiya were looking for him and saw him pull out his debit again to pay. Which he got a raised eyebrow from silver hair and pointed look from his god-father. "There you go, have a nice day." getting the pack of picks he handed to Kakashi, along with the case that the guitar was now safely tucked into.

"Thank you." nodded politely at the brunette, turned to smile innocently at the other two. "Can we go home now? I'm pooped." Jiraiya grumbled under his breath but picked up his god-child.

"Sora how did you pay for this?" the quiet question came to young boy's ear.

"You saw I paid for it with credit card." pointed Sora received a pointed look from silver haired. "Papa gave me credit card, his way of love. So now you can play at home and keep us happy." gray eye watched him shrug before snuggling back into his god-father's shoulder falling into a quite nap. The three soon arrived to the old ford truck, throwing the bags behind while Jiraiya strapped in a sleeping Sora. Within minutes they were heading back to the downtown section of the city of Chicago.

0000000

The truck slowed when a street light went red, gray eye stared ahead though he wondered why a seven year old had a credit card. Did his dad have that much money that he didn't care what his son bought? "Uchiha and his son have curious relationship." he murmured.

"You can say that. Sasuke doesn't spend much time with his son since he's now a vice president of the Uchiha Corps. He thinks material love instead of parental love will get Sora's dislike towards him to fade away. Next week Birdie will be going with him for the thanksgiving vacation and I'm sure Natsumi is going be constantly on the phone trying cheer up her son." the truck slowed in the parking lot besides the cafe.

"Doesn't Sora get to decide if wants to go or not?'" black eyes rolled at the question while he got Sora out and the other got his stuff.

"If he did than you wouldn't be seeing the Uchiha around but I'm glad your around now. Natsumi is going need the company while her son is away and cheering up when the kid gets back." Kakashi opened the door noticing the cafe was half full and not as busy as it was earlier.

"What do you mean my son is with that guy?" growled out a familiar voice that made gray eye harden, pair of black eyes noticed it immediately. Before Jiraiya could pull back the silver haired man back he was already setting his things down. "Can you take Sora upstairs? I don't want him getting scared if those his father start yelling." Kakashi harden tone sent a shiver down the older ex-marine's back. He knew that tone all too well when someone used it. The man in front of him now stood up straighter and vibe of authority of a captain seemed to radiate off him as he walked to Natsumi.

00000000

Cold azure eyes glanced behind Sasuke's shoulder noticing Kakashi standing by the door putting down shopping bags and whispering something to Jiraiya before heading her way. The usual lazy posture now stood straight as predator stalking towards them. Noticed him wearing leather jacket underneath simple dark blue shirt with black dress pants and black dress boots. Her throat dried slightly looking at the image of the man who changed from being simple hobo to walking sex on legs sent little shivers down her spine.

"Are you alright Little Blue?" the nickname brought her out of her stupor and nodded.

"I'm alright Hatake. Though Sasuke and his fiance had the urge to visit." she whispered felt a hand gently rest on her lower back and let herself lean on the others shoulder unconsciously seeking the protective vibe she felt in the morning. Felt the hand slide to hold around her waist in polite hold but seeing onyx eyes of her ex narrow he probably was thinking more than a polite gesture.

Gray eye narrowed at the man in front of him and almost flinched when he saw the pink haired girl on his right side. _'Fuck me.' _he thought knowing all too well who the girl standing besides the Uchiha was. His past was coming to bite him in the ass. Knew when green eyed beauty smirked at him that she remembered him as well.

* * *

End of Chapter Five)

* * *

**Author Note:** Alright I'm just going to state this once. I do speak English and my second language is Spanish. This story isn't going to be graded, so I ain't going to edit my heart out on it because its for enjoyment only. Right now I'm only working on more important things, this story (and any other story if I do make) aren't going be edited to be a professional book. If anyone wants to edit it, than be my guest. But other than that I'll just reread a few parts and post it up. Sorry I ain't trying be rude but merely stating the truth. Here's an edited chapter and I'll try to edit the others more but don't reply too confidentiality on it.

Thanks for the favorites and reviews everyone and I hope you continue to enjoy the story that's brewing up slowly! Till next time. - Yun


	6. Burning Bright

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or anyone expect Sora!

* * *

Chapter Six) Burning Bright

* * *

_I feel like there is no need for conversation  
Some questions are better left without a reason  
And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
Now and then I consider my hesitation  
_

_The more the light shines through me  
I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me  
I pretend I'm burning, burning bright  
-

* * *

_

Kakashi couldn't help suddenly feel the weight of his past press down on him when looking into those familiar green eyes. '_How could she be here standing there being innocent after all they went through?' _Teeth clenching in anger, trying to keep his mouth from snapping at her to stop the facade and show her true colors!

A hand tugged on his own, glancing down to worried azure eyes made his anger dissipate. "Hatake do you know her?" the question felt as though she was mocking him. Deep down he knew she didn't know the past he and the other had. Yet he couldn't stop feeling as though the blonde was asking him a stupid question. Taking a silent breath he gave her curved eye smile.

"Nope, it's the first time I saw something so hideously pink. Are you sure she isn't walking cotton-candy hair ball?" heard the other squawk in protest. But seeing Natsumi suddenly break-down in a giggle fit, brought his heart to squeal gleefully at the sight. Tilting his head he got another look at the pink haired woman who was complaining to Sasuke on how rude the comment he threw at her was. He knew the water works were crocodile tears. She would never cry for such stupid thing but her acting had gotten better.

Narrowed eye observed her figure from top to bottom coming back up to chest. Remembering her chest was once an A-cup and now was knocking fake C-cup brought him to snicker quietly. Oh she had changed that was for sure but he would never forget her eyes after all, she once was his sister-in law. _'A nasty one to that'_ he thought bitterly.

"Are you done? For I'm sure I was talking to Uzumaki there and not you. So I suggest you leave old man." growled out an irritated Uchiha causing silver eyebrow to raise.

0000000

His posture slugged down and Natsumi could feel his chest rumble in laughter and blushed when feeling Kakashi rest his chin on her head. "I would leave but it seemed Little Blue is requesting for me to stay. So pretty boy I suggest you throw that idea out." gave eye smile making Sasuke seethe.

"As you were saying Sasuke?" Natsumi tried to keep her voice from shaking from the rattled nerves of hers caused by Kakashi's wicked little thumb trailing circles on her bare skin. Brought a hand up to pause the thumb from continuing, blushed darkly when the chest shook lightly of laughter again. Instead of her holding down the others hand, now hers was being held gently in his own and still continuing to trial circles on her skin.

_'Damn it Kakashi! Stop touching me while he's watching! He's going call me out on your stupid touching!' _she yelled mentally but deep down she was enjoying the innocent touches of the other.

0000000

Onyx eyes narrowed at the two in front of him in disgust on how the azure eyes sparkled with life, kept glaring up mockingly at the other man. _'Who the hell are you Hatake?'_ Sasuke growled inwardly feeling jealously buildup seeing the other flush at the innocent touches of the man's hands. "Kakashi! I swear I'm going neuter you!" pouted the blonde and once more her attention was directed at the other much to the Uchiha's displeasure.

"Seems you found a new play thing." watched the blonde jerk her head at him. Guilt rose as he ignored his conscious when blue eyes sadden by the statement.

"I'm no one's play thing and I suggest you learn some manners Uchiha. Unless you want another bruise on that pretty face of yours." warned the silver haired pulling the blonde in his arms in a protective embrace. Pale hands clenched when the older man added to the fuel. "Besides if she wants me in that way, I'll be more than happy to be hers. But to my opinion you have no say on who she is seeing, so butt out."

Brunette felt himself getting pulled back by his fiance as the urge rose to knock few teeth from the masked man. Fury pulsed through his blood seeing the sudden darken flush of the blonde in the others arms. _'How dare he just say that so casually! She's mine damn it! She can't just stop loving me! I'm Sasuke Uchiha and he's nothing!'_ he thought possessively and yanked his arm away from the Sakura.

"Sasuke I think you should leave. Sora will be going to your house next week as you requested. We have nothing else to talk about." the comment paused the younger man from commenting back to Kakashi. Azure eyes stared at him in pity before walking away with the other towards her office. Fingers tightened in disbelieve and the anger once rising now dropped down to disappointment.

"Sasuke? Darling you have an appointment with a client for dinner. We need to leave." reminded his fiance but he kept looking at the duo walking away. His heart almost clenched seeing Natsumi lean into Kakashi's offering arm and they disappeared from his vision when they entered her office heading to their home above the cafe. "Sasuke!" the shrill caused him to almost cringe.

"Lets go." walked away from the cafe ignoring the pout Sakura made but followed after him to the limo awaiting outside.

00000000

"Are you alright?" the question he aimed to his silent companion ahead of him. Gray eye caught the subtle pause of her hand from turning the door knob.

"Why did you do that?" vague question stayed in the air between the two. Neither tried to speak anymore, waiting for the other to answer but awkward silence only filled more of the air.

Taking a step closer not caring if the blonde in front of him eased away, he turned the knob. "I did what, Uzumaki?" glancing back to Natsumi fiddling with her sweater's sleeve.

Azure eyes glared up at him, "Acting as if we were more than friends! I don't even know you Kakashi! So tell me how I'm supposed to react to your petting when my ex is in front of me!" the angry outburst didn't affect the silver haired who stood there in front of her. He could see why she would get angry but he didn't care much because seeing the stoic Uchiha blow up was priceless moment to him.

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious here Hatake! I'm not some damn whore who'll throw herself at anyone protecting me and I don't want you touching me like that. Ever." stomped past the silent man.

"You still care about him." the statement catched her unguarded. Side stepping to get better look at Natsumi who now was biting her lower lip as her hands clenched in silent fury. "You wouldn't take my touches so seriously if your _"ex-husband"_ was there but you do unconsciously." raised her chin up to meet angry tears drip down her cheeks.

Pulled away his eyes patch to take a good look at the woman who resembled his own devotion of years ago in empathy. He knew the feeling of self hate she was going through. He understood her quite well from where she stood , and the image of brown eyes glaring back him made him, almost made him stumble back but he remained still. Shaking his head to clear the image, he wiped her tears away with the back of his hand, gave her lazy smile.

"Its alright to feel that way, Little Blue. I assure you I won't touch you anymore if that is your request." turning to leave only to be tugged back by small hand grasping his upper arm.

"I'm sorry..." the small whisper from the bowed blonde-head made mismatched eyes droop slightly. _'What did the Uchiha do to this young girl?'_ he thought, pulled the blonde to him in small hug.

"Don't apologize, unless you did something utterly stupid to make me mad. Its pointless and it irritates the hell out of me." he grumbled in her hair, tightened his arms around her when scent of tears came to his sensitive nose. _'I'm going give the Uchiha a black eye to match his busted lip..'_ Kakashi silently vowed, let the girl cry on his chest.

00000000

Sakura eased herself into a robe, ignoring the side where Sasuke slept to come up empty. She didn't need to know where the Uchiha had hid himself, like he didn't need to know anything about her. Taking the cellphone in hand, she dialed the number she used countless times. Waited for two rings for the phone to be picked up, "Sakura." the sultry voice answered her.

Emerald eyes gleamed joyfully through the moonlit room, "Nee-chan, I found your lost dog." and smile rose to her lips hearing her sister's excited laugh through the phone.

"Tell me how he is! Is he alright? Does he look the same? Oh I can't wait to see my Kakashi!" the bouncy voice echoing in the darken room. Pride rose in Sakura's chest till remembering certain blonde being held in Kakashi's arms, made her frown disapprovingly.

"He's safe. But you may want to head to Chicago soon." the answer brought the smiling tone of her older sister to drop. Hearing the others side in angry silence, Sakura couldn't help but feel little spiteful at the blonde for causing her sister to suddenly become hostile.

"What has my scarecrow done?" the question didn't pass the pink haired girl's notice of displeasure coming from the tone on the other end.

Twisting long pink hair threads around her finger, "He seems to be under the care of another woman. More of a whore than a woman, Nee-chan." the simplest answer she could give. Heard glass shatter on the other end and giggled at her sister's tantrum.

"I'll be coming for a visit." the phone went dead but Sakura didn't care that the other didn't say say goodbye because that was the relationship they always had. Throwing the cellphone behind her, green eyes gazed out of her window feeling as though she had just sentenced her ex-best friend to her grave, a sinister smile formed after that.

000000

Natsumi yawned from her spot, eyes fluttering awake to notice she was laying on the couch in the darken room. Groaning, she pushed herself up noticing the couch's overthrow covered her lower body. She heard Sora's laughter echo further in the apartment. Curiosity inched itself as the laughter grew and the sound of Kakashi's own chuckles intertwine with her son's was the last straw for her to stay in the living room.

Walking through the kitchen to the hallway where the only lit room made the blonde curious on what the two were doing. Turning the knob she faced something she could only remember handful of times with Sasuke. Her son was smiling brightly with tears running down his cheeks by how Kakashi kept tickling him down into submission on the floor. Sora kept trying to escape only to be pulled back by the laughing older man who teased him on his shortness.

"Let go Ko-inu! I'm going pee my pants you old geezer!" Sora kept yelling between laughs as Kakashi snickered above him.

"Old geezer you say? I'll show you what's old!" blew raspberries on the boy's stomach which caused Sora to screech in a more deeper laughter fit.

Both boys didn't notice her by the door watching them with smile on her face. How many times had she wished Sasuke to let go of his business mask at home? She could name thousands of times when someone asked her that question, it always ended with both of them fighting about it much to her displeasure. She didn't know what happened to the young man she had fallen in love with. The one who she would wake up to with tiny smile on his face till she no longer saw him sleeping in their bedroom. Instead he slept in the guest room, away from her supposedly screeching voice.

Pulling on her sleeve where the charm bracelet mocked her broken marriage. Rotating the silver bracelet around to see the charms and that would of brought her to tears. Yet she felt nothing but a numb feeling in her chest. _'What have I become?'_ Natsumi thought.

"Mom! Ko-inu is being mean to me!" Sora hid behind his mother like a shield against the stalking Kakashi who growled at him playfully.

"Return the child to me human!" Kakashi bellowed stomping slowly towards the two. Natsumi shook her head getting caught in the game between the two.

"I won't let you take the boy! Stay back you evil Ko-inu!" squealed dodging the long arms as Sora and her ran down the hallway to her room. They tried to close the door only to be blocked by silver head's shoulder who smirked down at them.

"Little Blue, Little Blue won't you let me in?" the sing song voice made Natsumi break down in giggles and tried to close the door while her son hid under her bed covers. Kakashi over powered the giggling blonde, trapping her between himself and the door. Leaning his face on her exposed neck, he gave playful nip getting Natsumi's flesh to quickly flush.

Her body shook against him as she cracked up more by his touches, "Kakashi!" she yelped trying to catch her breath but he ignored her and kept his attack on tickling her sides.

"Leave my mom along you bad wolf!" Sora tried to pull away the man from his mom only to be picked up and thrown down on the bed. Wide blue eyes met mismatched ones, narrowing in glee down at him, "Mom!" he shrieked when the tickles began again.

"I got your mom on my side now!" Natsumi and him tickled the boy into squeals and whines.

"No fair!" Sora whined, fighting the tickling hands. In several minutes the hands had disappeared, he panted as Natsumi wipe the sweat from his forehead he built up. Feminine blue eyes met tired mismatched ones and the owner now plopped himself next to her son.

"I must be an old man if I'm tired now!" whined Kakashi making the other two roll their eyes at his comment. She watched her little boy curl up tiredly on the others side now that his body was shutting down for a good needed sleep. Lips curled up when the boy was pulled closer the dark blue covered chest and he petted the boy to a needed sleep with tune she didn't recognize.

"How long was I out?" curling around her son now snoring lightly between the two adults.

"About fours hours I would say. Though you needed that nap after the day you had." he whispered back at her. Leaning on her elbow, reached over to push back the silver hair blocking her view of the eyes she was becoming slowly attached to.

"Thank you." was all she could say to him before looking down at Sora. "Its a miracle he didn't come to take a nap with me though I'm guessing you took care of that." let herself lay back down by her son. Natsumi sighed contently seeing her son no longer having his eyebrows knit together when he was having trouble sleeping. Now he looked more peaceful in her eyes and she knew it was because of the others kind actions. _'He treats Sora more like a son than Sasuke had done.' _her conscious grumbled truthfully.

"Do you have any kids, Hatake?" suddenly the fingers petting Sora's black hair paused. Turning her gaze to see Kakashi staring down at her son in a bitter smile. She could see the question pained him as his eyes watered slightly but disappeared after few blinks.

"No. I can never have children." Natsumi felt like someone had punched her stomach. Guilt rose in her heart, she didn't know what to say to him. She could never image not having children. When her eyes glanced down at her son, her heart tightened at the thought of never having Sora. "You don't have to be sorry, Uzumaki. I'm just glad to have a chance to be around a good kid like Sora." he gave non-caring shrug seeing the guilty look on her face.

"I'm still sorry for asking Kakashi...I never knew," she mumbled and a hand covered her mouth. Gray, red eye looked at her in boredom.

"Seriously its fine. Remember I told you not to say sorry for things that aren't even your fault." pointed disapprovingly and settled himself down on the pillows. Ghost of a smile came to his face when the little brunette snuggled itself at his side.

0000000000

He could still remember the time when the news of being father had excited him to the bones. When he closed his eyes he could see the blood dripping down the wooden stair case of his home years ago. Fear coiled in his stomach making Kakashi's eyes snap open before he could continue further with memory when he found her so happily bleeding out the life he and she planned out. Trying to even his breath out, noticed Sora was no longer besides him but Natsumi looking at him with worry.

"Are you alright Kakashi? I just went to put Sora in his bed." feeling her nimble fingers push back his sweaty bangs from his face. Clutching the bed covers under him trying to ease the images away from his mind. But the haunting scene of dull life-less brown eyes staring at the ceiling with lopsided smile kept coming to his mind, no matter how he tried to push the image away.

_'Its over. Its over. Damn it, I'm no longer with her!'_ mentally yelled at himself and watching the image continue further when his memory self had eased towards her to notice dry blood smeared on her lips...the blood continued to trickle down the corner of the smile he once admired.

"Kakashi! Look at me!" his head yanked up by a pair of slender hands. He tried to focus on her azure eyes yet they kept fading to dull haunting brown eyes of his past. Nails dug themselves on the sides on his face when he tried to shake her away but the fear of hurting her and the image kept him in place from untangling his fingers on the covers.

"Stop! Hatake please!" he could hear her beg him but felt himself sinking into his memories of gun shots, yells of hatred, and seeing the body of his dead child. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to hear Natsumi's words anymore till feeling soft lips pressed against his own in a silent plea to not let the images pull him to his darker days. Kakashi took the chance to escape the darkness plaguing him. He returned the desperate kiss. He could taste the plea her lips tried to convey to him, and he tugged lightly on the blonde strands before pulling away. Both panted lightly from the lack of air they tried to pull back in to their bodies yet they remained in tangled limbs of one another.

"Please Kakashi don't sink further." the plea sounded broken, when he opened his eyes he faced relieved azure eyes with tear or two drip down...for him.

"Don't cry..." the sound of his own voice sounded pitiful as it cracked. Bright smile from the other was well worth him speaking like he had a toad stuck in his throat.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" feeling her clutching him possessively as though trying to keep the dark memories from capturing him again. Kakashi returned the embrace. Let the warmth she gave off slither into his cold bones made him almost melt in glee as the ghosts of his past slowly dispelled.

"Don't go." was all he begged when his eyes started feeling heavy, but Natsumi pulled back much to the silver head's disappointment. Yet she rolled her eyes and settled down under the covers, rose eyebrow at him and he followed suit. Once they were both under the covers, Natsumi opened her arms and Kakashi dove in seconds placing his head on the chest and wrapped his arms possessively on her waist as though she was his only life line. Purring contently as an arm slung over his shoulder while the other petted through his hair in a sweet torture.

"I'm here Kakashi." and his eyes closed to the promise of protection she gave to him and fell asleep to the sound of heart beat under his ear.

* * *

End of Chapter 6)

* * *

**Author Note**: Yes! Chapter six has finally been completed and it was hard not to throw away the plot in this chapter when I'm trying to keep it a mystery. Thank you for the reviews and favorites, etc all you have done for this story. Keep showing some love because starting this Monday I'll be going to school again...troublesome. Hopefully you all had a fun New Years and all that jazz! Till next time! - Yun


	7. Sweet Serendipity

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or anyone expect Sora!

* * *

Chapter Seven) Sweet Serendipity

* * *

_I ain't got no car  
And I've got one pair of __jeans  
They've been stretched too far  
And now they're weak at the seams  
I can't say what's next  
And I got nothin' up my sleeve  
But I don't lose my __head  
Cause' it ain't really up to me_

_And I'm doing just fine  
I'm always landing on my feet,  
In the nick of time,  
And by the __skin of __my teeth  
I ain't gonna stress  
Cause' the worst ain't happened yet  
Something's __watching over me like  
Sweet Serendipity

* * *

_

_He stood in empty room where no door or window showed no matter how many times he had tried finding an escape. "Tell me Kakashi. How does it feel to be a killer?" an alluring voice whispered behind him in the white room. He didn't dare turn when she was with him. Trained ear caught the sound of heels on the other side of the room coming closer, yet he didn't move away when they stopped behind him._

"_Why can't you look at me?" the voice whispered tearfully, flinched when a hand grabbed him elbow. Didn't budge when the hand tried to turn him around. Yet he didn't want to see her eyes that begged him with unshed tears like long ago to return with her._

"_Leave." the soft begging tone dropped from his lips but the hand remained on his elbow still lightly begging for him to see her image again. The woman he failed to protect. Failed to love beyond anything else. _

"_My sweet Kakashi. The killer. My husband. My lover. My everything..." she whispered the endearments one by one that he remembered her whispering in his ear in distaste when she sliced the knife across his back as payment to his failure years ago. Almost whimpered when the heels came to view where his head was bowed. Pale hand lifted his chin up but eyes remained trained on the bloody heels she wore. _

"_Why did you do it?" the same question she would repeat to him after each cut. _

"_I didn't do it." Kakashi replied monotonously. _

"_Such a liar as always." felt the sting on his cheek as nails dug themselves in his cheek. He tried not to flinch till a trickle slid down his cheeks. Giggled echoed in the room much to his distaste and soon mismatched eyes stared into mocking dead brown ones as unshed tears mentally stabbed his broken heart. "You look more alive...I hate it." she murmured while tracing his blood across both pale cheeks. _

"_Rin." he started but suddenly the room became to darken as the woman in front of him glared venomously._

"_She won't have you Kakashi. You are mine! I won't let a child come between us and soon we'll be together again. Forever and ever my Kakashi." the floor gave out, no matter what Kakashi tried to stop the free fall he found himself going in to. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling of dread creeping in his heart as he stared up to the fading brown eyes that never once looked away from his._

00000

"Ko-inu! Get up you lazy bum!" eyelids scrunched in irritation from the sudden light hitting them. "Momma, I think he's waking up now!" cried a familiar voice making Kakashi peak to the yelling object on besides him. The soft blue looked down at him excitedly before the bundle of energy shrieked when light tan arms pulled him up into the air.

"Now what did I say, Birdie?" chimed the feminine voice, watches embarrassed red hue rise on the boy's cheeks.

"Wait for Ko-inu to wake up himself?" the voice squeaked out, Kakashi couldn't help the ghost of a smile rising on his lips from how the tune seemed to talk without words but merely express their words. Natsumi let out a sigh and let her son run out of the room, her eyes gazed up to mismatches ones. Alabaster colored hand patted the empty space, shy grin was replied with another one as the blonde crawled up to the laying man.

"How are you feeling?" fingers pushed back silver bangs much to the silver head's pleasure. He let himself fall in to the comforting reassurance before taking a look at the blonde. Taking notice she had small eye bags underneath his favorite feature of her.

"I'm sorry." winced when nails dug themselves too familiar on his skull by an irritated blonde.

"Can you stop apologizing? You've been at it since you feel asleep and its getting dang annoying here Hatake." growled Natsumi but gray noticed concern reflecting in her features. Taking caution to the wind, he tugged her down and straddled her on the bed.

"It seems your stealing my quotes, Uzumaki." squeezed lightly the hands he held trapped above the now lose blonde hair circling around blushing young face. _'Unless you want to further your stupidity and failures, let the girl go you pedo!'_ stomped in his conscious taking notice he was inch away from taking pouting lips for his own. "Sorry..." letting the trapped hands free from his grip, quickly jumping out of the bed before Natsumi could question his sudden mood swings.

"Hatake! Jeez can you wait a minute?" the blonde quickly cornered him on the wall. Uneasy feeling came to Kakashi's gut when he looked down into smirking face of his host. Blinked in surprise when a slender hand merely touched his forehead, mumbled curse escaped the innocent looking lips of young woman. "Back to bed. You got a fever, probably because of all your moving around. I'll get Tsuande check your stitches." Kakashi let himself be pushed towards the awaiting bed.

"But this is your bed!" yet stubborn hands didn't stop the pushing or the tugging till he was tucked in. Held back a laugh seeing Natsumi's hands on her waist looming down on him in thinking and conflicting mind jumble.

"Does it really matter? You've been sleeping here for three nights, Kakashi. Unless you want to go back there?" quickly shook his head earning eye roll from Natsumi who couldn't get the cheesy smile from her face. "I'll be back and don't you dare leave the bed unless its for bathroom, young man!" red, gray eye scrunched amused seeing her stomp away.

Taking comfort in the pillows, allowing himself to indulge himself to be little nosy as he looked around the room. Noticing the room was painted sky blue and the ceiling and few of the walls had white clouds making the room more calming than what his own room had. Yawn escaped him, never noticing childlike eyes observing him from the door-frame as he fell asleep.

0000000

Black blur slid into a stop in front of the two talking blondes with serious face inches on the seven year old's face. "Mission accomplished! Kakashi has fallen asleep on momma's bed so what's next momma?" Sora dutifully explained his spying on the other male. Failing to notice his mother's uncomfortable stance when she was looked down at by her god-mother's curious gaze.

"Your mother's bed?" Tsuande questioned, ignoring the heated glare from Natsumi but the young naïve boy merely nodded the truth. "Well go help your grandpa, Birdie!" chased the boy in giggles to the door way where he was lifted by his god-father. Soon the two males disappeared leaving the blonde to the integration of her god-mother.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on, Natsumi?" the older blonde sat cross legged on the couch in her serious form that Natsumi hated to see pointing at her.

"There's nothing to explain. He has fever and I want you to check on him is all." shrugging but pointed brown eyes kept her from walking to the kitchen and instead sit down on the one arm chair in front of the sofa.

"I will check on him but I want to know why there's a man you barely know...no scratch that. That you don't know shit about, is sleeping in your bedroom when he was to be sleeping in his own guest room. So answer me young lady." grounded Tsuande, didn't flinch when azure eyes locked her own glare back at her.

"What the hell gives you the right to govern my life? I'm pretty damn sure I'm legal age by now." Natsumi grounded back and saw cold smile rise on the usually smirking face of the other.

"Simple. I'm your damn guardian after your parents died. I'm the damn person who has been there for you throughout all this bullshit you have with the Uchiha brat. So tell me why I shouldn't step in again, gaki?" slender eyebrow rose to the other angry blonde girl.

Standing up, Natsumi headed to the kitchen trying to ignore the stare Tsuande kept on her. "Don't bring him into this conversation. I never asked for your help when I was married unless it was about Sora. So don't put those words in my mouth." was turned around with yank from older woman.

"Don't bring it up? Do you even know what your getting into gaki? This isn't some fairytale dream that some stupid writer like your god-father sells!" lectured Tsuande, kept hold on her god-daughter's arm.

Natsumi didn't raise her eyes to the other woman. "Why do you keep bringing Sasuke up? Are you two still mad that I fucked him because I think its a little too late." before the younger girl could reply, her head tilted to the side in shock.

"I suggest you hold those pretty words in gaki because I'm telling you the damn truth here. Open your damn eyes and look at what your damn doing!" yet blue eyes harden slightly.

"What am I doing wrong? I'm helping a person who gave the "bastard" as you say a good punch. So tell me what I'm going wrong!" pouted when the older woman laughed.

"You're acting as if you took in puppy by they you keep him around. Take a second to realize what you are doing, Natsumi before things go wrong again. " held the young girl from pulling away. "I know you are trusting person but please look at it in Jiraiya's and my point of view. He is showing to be a good man but you don't know if that's a mask he's putting up to gain something."

Natsumi pushed away from the sink, hands clenching in anger till seeing shadow move away from the doorway. Rubbing her eyes in exhaustion she glanced back to frowning family member of hers. "You don't know anything, but I'll do as you say old hag." she walked back to the room where Kakashi sat at the edge of the bed.

He didn't take his eyes from the floor where her stripped socks came to view. "Hatake?" Natsumi whispered tiredly making him raise his head slightly to look at her. She waited for him to say anything to what he heard but he merely gazed at her with strained smile.

0000000

There was two things hated about his hearing. One, was that no matter how much he ignored the racket around him, he couldn't pass out as much as he pleased. Two, it was a good thing to have when your in battle field and you could hear your opponent coming into the building and they fail in stealth. Right now it was bad thing because the voices kept urging him resurface his comfy bliss in Natsumi's bedroom.

Grumbling few curses to himself seeing that Sora wasn't around to put up anti-cuss rule, he let the small irritation slide off his tongue. Rubbing his aching side, he took few silent steps as the voice began to grow up to his joy to his curiosity and hate when Natsumi's voice seemed to be on defense. Letting his old lessons on stealth come to him subconsciously, taking calculated steps to stay in the shadows of hallway while being able to see the forms now storming their way into the kitchen.

"Don't bring him into this conversation. I never asked for your help when I was married unless it was about Sora. So don't put those words in my mouth." the non-whispered words thrown out from an angry he was accustomed to seeing nowadays. Watched her god-mother yank her around to face the other, blocking Kakashi's view from seeing Natsumi's features but could see the slender hands tighten in frustrated fists.

"Don't bring it up? Do you even know what your getting into gaki? This isn't some fairytale dream that some stupid writer like your god-father sells!" almost felt like covering his ears when the other woman yelled frustrated to the other. '_Why can't women talk sweetly to each other as well?'_ the question ringing in his head as he observed the chaos in the kitchen.

"Why do you keep bringing Sasuke up? Are you two still mad that I fucked him because I think its a little too late." mismatched eyes darken when a hand came in contact to his favorable blonde. Taking a breather to calm his rattled nervous, focused his attention back to the two women.

"I suggest you hold those pretty words in gaki because I'm telling you the damn truth here. Open your damn eyes and look at what your damn doing!" as much as Kakashi was to start liking Tsuande, he was tempted to step in to take over the situation the two were starting to head into more trouble. Raking silver bangs back in nervous gesture because knowingly he knew not to get in but habits died hard when he heard fights around him and he wanted nothing more to end them quickly before something happened.

_'Yeah but this time your the problem!'_ his conscious smacked at him. Kakashi wanted to throttle his inner voice but couldn't help feeling a little angry at himself for causing more problems to his savior.

_'Shut up you! Your not helping either so back off!' _tried to push back the pouting conscious somewhere at the end of his mind.

_'Well how can I help? I'm your damn conscious that you haven't paid attention to because you always think you can think without consulting me! Look what it got you? Panic attacks, nightmares, and pretty much failing with this new life just like the other one. So whose fault is it this time?'_ the conscious smugly rubbed at Kakashi's wounds before fading off.

Grumbling to himself, noticed that he missed a few words and felt his heart tighten when he could finally see Natsumi's face. There was uncertainty and annoyance in her face but most of all doubt on him when he knew that true he was stranger but he was willing to tell her anything about himself...except **her**. That was the one thing he wasn't willing to speak about just yet and dread slowly started rising knowing someday he would have to.

"I know you are trusting person but please look at it in Jiraiya's and my point of view. He is showing to be a good man but you don't know if that's a mask he's putting up to gain something." the words were like nails scratching the chalk wall to Kakashi's ears. Made him feel like a damn monster more seeing Natsumi not retort anything to defend him...

_'Why do the gods have to send this harpy of all days?'_ he groaned to himself and felt like pounding his already aching head against the wall besides him. Ignoring stiff joints protesting against him, he turned away from the two women and headed back to the bedroom before Natsumi came to check up on him.

Almost let a sigh of joy out when his aching body finally slumped down on the mattress's edge and pouted inwardly when familiar footsteps revealed his bitter mood causer.

"Hatake?" silver headed didn't want to raise his head to look at her. He didn't want to become a little hopeful on continuing a friendship...with a little benefits to suddenly fall apart. Yet bobbing his head up, all words failed him to question what kind of companionship they would continue now. "Did you hear everything?" seeing uncertainty and the stupid teasing of biting her lower lip made Kakashi want to lie.

"Yes." simple reply to a question he wanted to drop but didn't know if the harpy was hearing them or not. Yet by the way Natsumi stood, she probably wasn't.

"She's right on few things." she stated in now whispering tune much to his amusement but kept blank expression.

"She is and she isn't." shrugging his shoulders, leaning back to the bed now feeling his body wanting to pass out again for much needed nap. Red eye covered by his bangs, his only visible eye followed the others' movement as she neared his space. Gray eye could see curiosity itching off her now. "Its true we don't know each other yet doesn't everyone when they first meet?" gave more of reassuring smile to the young girl who nodded slowly in confusion to where he was leading this conversation.

Taking one of her hands in his own, "Though we seem to keep skipping over the little rule on getting to know each other. So let me remedy that before the harpy comes in singing who knows what." wagged his eyebrows a little getting eye roll. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My height is 6 feet tall and I don't know how much I weigh. I got a sweet tooth, "taking an over look on the blonde causing a blush to rise on tan skin. "and for blondes at the moment. My favorite color happens to be blue which might I say your eye color is now become my favorite shade of blue." shrugging away the dumbfounded look on the shy Natsumi's face.

"Is that all?" coughed the blonde but instead of answering, Kakashi tugged her down besides him.

Getting her settled down, he let himself lay down to enjoy the comfort of the mattress. "I am an only child, my parents live in New York. My father is probably now retired lawyer and my mother is somewhat between a hippie and interior designer. Joined the army few months after I turned eighteen and got off the list for about four years now or five. Never was good with numbers but anyways, I got married and now divorced with no children following after me for money if you want to know. Oh and I likes dogs because cats just give me the creeps." raising eyebrow to Natsumi who couldn't but giggle at his last statement.

"So you just state this now?" pinching alabaster colored cheek before the cheek owner twisted around to take playful nip on her fingers.

"Yep so now you can't say you don't know me," grinned Kakashi and nodded to his bed companion.

Natsumi taking the hint, flopped back as well to start her short biography. "The name is Uzumaki Natsumi and I'm twenty three, had Sora when I was sixteen yet still finished my high school to get my diploma. I'm 5'3," jabbed her elbow when the silver headed snickered besides her.

"and you shouldn't ask a lady how much she weighs. I got tooth for ramen and some any type of tea. Hmm, I enjoy having lots of colors around me and would of continued to being some sort of painter or interior designer but I don't feel like its time for me to do it." ignoring the way Kakashi's eye seem to darken on the _"object" _keeping her from pursing her dream.

Glancing to the man besides her, pushing back silver bangs to take a careful look on hidden red eye gazing back at her. "I have a thing for abnormal hair coloring with bonus of mismatches eyes to boot." smirked when a light blush surfaced on Kakashi's face but he smirked at her confidence.

"My parents died in car accident when I was fifteen which is why I ended up at my godparent's house and into the arms of bastard of an Uchiha. Which ends me to having absolutely no idea on how the other sex works because I've been with him for the last six years adding few months in there." tried to ignore the surprised look on Kakashi's face.

Turning on his uninjured side, "Your serious?"

Natsumi bit her lower lip before nodding and squeaked when Kakashi turned her head towards him. Butterflies fluttered in belly seeing the eyes she was started falling for stare at her in an appetizing hunger. "You're not going eat me right?"

Kakashi couldn't help to laugh at the sheepish expression on her face and merely gave her eskimo kiss. "If I was going eat you up, I'd make sure it be in more private setting." getting off the blonde whose ears were burning up.

"Momma! Ko-inu!" cried a seven year old causing both adults to jump apart when black blur jumped on the bed. "Look what Ero-sennin got me!" holding up medium sized fluffy puppy that seemed to be half the size of Sora; sleeping in his arms.

"You got to be kidding me." Natsumi stared at their new guest noticing the pup had black spot around his left eye and the rest of his left side is completely white while the other side was in soft curly black fur.

"Seems you got an Old English Sheepdog," spoke Kakashi, scratching the pup's ear affectionately and grinned when the puppy yawned widely in lazy smile.

"Can I keep him, Momma?" Sora stared up at his mom with begging eyes.

"I don't know Sora. You're too young to have a puppy yet." Natsumi tried to get her son to agree with her but the kid kept pouting at her.

"Come now, Uzumaki. I'll even help Sora here with the pup. How about it?" Kakashi puppy eyed the other seeing her stubbornness start to fall apart and ignored the pointed look she gave him.

"Alright but you two better take care of him." shrieked when Sora tackled her down on the bed in excitement while Kakashi held the sleeping pup.

"Thank you momma! Thank you! I'll take good care for Serendipity! Just you wait and see!" gushed out Sora making his mother laugh at the sight of her son talking excitedly for what he would do for his new pet. Over looking her son's shoulder to see Kakashi gazing down at the pup in content as ghost of smile lingered on his lips. '_Hopefully he keeps his promise or I'm ringing his damn neck!'_ hoped Natsumi, remembering the animal movies of chaos that all started after a new puppy entered the picture.

"Welcome to your new home, Serendipity." whispered Kakashi to the lazy pup in his arms, glancing over to the laughing Natsumi listening to her excited home. _'Maybe you'll help me on getting her to trust me, Serendipity.' _staring down at his new partner in crime who farted in reply.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven)

* * *

**Author Notes:** This is chapter seven, that should have been finished last week but I was studying and finishing up some projects for school. This week to come is finals and the start of my EMT classes, so chapters shall be made during the weekends. Sorry for lateness of the chapter and tons of mistakes in my grammar but I'm just posting the chapter as it ends because I'm going start pulling out my World History Book.

Thank you all who reviewed and to the alerts as well. Keep them coming because this author really does feel special when I see them in my e-mail! Till the next chapter and have a nice day/night! - Yun Akuma.


	8. Decode

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto characters and I ain't making money off of this.

**Chapter Eight) Decode**

* * *

_How did we get here?  
when I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are

* * *

_

Kakashi couldn't help but to pout as brown eyes smirked victorious down on him. After the Sora had convinced his mother on keeping Serendipity, the two were ushered out by the older blonde. Giving the excuse that the new pup needed lots of things and that he was to stay because of the low fever he was having. "So tell me Hatake, what exactly is that you carry around your necklace" the question caught the silver head's unguarded attention.

Eyes narrowed at the woman sitting on the bed edge looking too confident to his liking. He knew he could merely brush her off and focus on the picture Natsumi had of Sora and herself sitting on the bed table besides him. Yet the unblinking stare at him was becoming uncomfortable. "My dog tags." Kakashi mumbled and inwardly grinned when a brown eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You know what I mean, asshole." the tone irritated Kakashi more than it should of. Quietly cheered inwardly when the phone began ringing before his mouth could answer.

"Hello?" trained ear caught Tsuande's words in the kitchen. "Why would a slut like you want with Kakashi when you got the stupid bastard, Haruno?" now this caught Kakashi's attention making his way quickly to the kitchen as he could where Tsuande was gritting her teeth by what the other woman was saying.

"I'll tell her off." taking the phone before the blonde could retort, and heard giggling on the other end.

"Oh Kakashi, I was afraid I couldn't get your attention with that hag on the end." the silver haired man leaned back on the counter giving Tsuande a cold shoulder to her pointed stare.

"What do I owe for this phone call, Sakura?" caught familiar voice in the background begging for the phone and felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Actually there's someone who wants to speak with you and I'm sure you remember my sister Rin, brother-in law." pale fingers tightened their hold on the plastic phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he tried to passively ignore the other woman's voice as she begged for the phone. 'No. Don't pass her the phone. Don't it to her!' silent prayer kept repeating through his mind.

"Kakashi you're a horrible liar. Here Rin, you can talk to him." heard the rustling of the phone being passed to another and he quickly went to press the phone off.

"Darling, I'm coming..."the was all he heard before throwing the phone against the wall, scaring Tsuande who looked at the quivering male to her left side.

"H-Hatake?" light tan hand gently grabbed the other but flinched back when he turned around with fearful look in his eyes.

"Please don't tell her...don't tell her." Kakashi chanted under his breath letting himself fall to his knees where Tsuande pulled him in a comforting embrace. She slowly rubbed his chest feeling the shake violently under her touch as he kept begging her not to tell Natsumi and knew something was definitely off with her patient.

000000

Natsumi watched her son with a trained eye from the bench, as he ran from one aisle to another of the pet store searching for the necessary items for their new house pet; who slept comfortably on her lap. Slender fingers combed patiently on Serendipity taking notice that the puppy's tail wagged happily from the attention she was giving him. "You remind of me Ko-inu, Serendipity. Though I hope you don't pee in the house mister or I'm going get really mad at you." wagged a digit in front of the blinking puppy's snout.

"It sounds like your a new pet owner," teased a voice from behind. Blonde head snapped behind to see brunette smiling down at her as shoulder length ringlets framed her face nicely. Blush rose on Natsumi's cheeks making the other woman pinch her cheeks while she was caught in a dazed moment.

"Yeah, I am and you are?" mumbled Natsumi as she viewed the older woman who had purple tattoo marks on both cheeks and made her brown eyes stand out more as she grinned coyly at her. The mysterious woman plopped besides her gracefully in her purple sweater dress and scratched Serendipity's ears.

"Rin Kannabi and you are?" brown eyes glanced up to meet confused azure ones.

"Uzumaki Natsumi, pleased to meet you!" Natsumi grinned at the new woman who giggled at the younger one's energy.

"You remind me of my ex-husband when you say it like that," Rin's brown eyes had distant look to them for few seconds but quickly they shined happily. "Yet I couldn't help to come over after seeing what a cute puppy you have here! What type of a pup is he?" questions shot off before Natsumi could comment because Sora speedily came over with his merchandise.

"Mom! I got the stuff!" Sora panted from his running around the store adventure before taking notice of the pretty woman sitting next to his mother. "Hey, who are you?" he tilted his head to the side trying to remember if he ever saw the woman before.

"Oh my! What a cute little boy you have here!" Rin smiled fondly at the little boy pushing a mini shopping cart with dog supplied of all kinds piling up.

"Yes, he's my son. Come over Sora, this Rin Kannabi." Natsumi watched Rin shake hands with the little boy before pinching his rosy cheeks lightly like she did to her.

"You have your mother's rosy cheeks, oh how I envy you Sora." pouted Rin making Sora laugh at her as they quickly settled in carefree conversation much to Natsumi's amusement.

"Yeah my god-father gave me Serendipity! He said he was England old dog!" nodded the seven year old making Rin laugh at his cheekiness.

"I think you forgot to say sheepdog," whispered Rin loudly causing Sora to blink at her confused.

"Mhmm, you're right Miss Rin! Do you know what to buy for a new puppy?" inquired the small brunette making the older woman nod thoughtfully.

"You forgot a bed and diaper pads," watched the mini chart roll away with Sora rushing towards the aisles where the stuff he forgot was leaving Natsumi to grin bashfully at Rin.

"Sorry, he gets the excitement from me. It would see he looks more like an Uzumaki than an Uchiha." making both women laugh.

Rin shook her head, "Oh please don't get me started on Uchiha family. My best friend is an Uchiha and he's the energized person I've seen till I met you two so I can understand your predicament. Yet I'm glad to meet you, after all a girl really needs more happy people around her than cranky old women around." winked at Natsumi.

Cheeks turned a deeper red by the comment. "I'm sorry Rin but I'm umm straight as an arrow..." was cut off short when the brunette covered her mouth quickly as she shook her head while trying to keep the giggle fit controlled yet a few giggles escaped.

"No. Let me apologize, I'm straight as an arrow as well. But because you minded so much to correct my interests I say a date is payment for such awful wording! What do you say Natsumi?" grinned Rin and smirked inwardly seeing clock-wheels in the blonde's mind start ticking away and did little jig in her mind when Natsumi agreed. "Perfect! How about subway? Good! I'll go find Sora!" the hyper woman skipped away to find the small boy.

"What have I gotten myself into?" muttered Natsumi to herself as Serendipity gave her "_you tell me"_ look.

0000000000

Tsuande took a sip of her tea while keeping watchful eye on Kakashi who now had calmed down and sipping his own tea cup. Lowering the teacup down, "Are you alright now Hatake?"

Mismatched eyes lazily glanced her way and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." he mumbled truthfully, feeling tired as though he had just came back from the gym.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I don't need Natsumi chopping my head later on." she tried to make the other more comfortable but got a half smile from the other which was an improvement of half an hour ago. "So how do you know Sakura?" making the others' hand tighten on the tea cup.

"I suggest you answer unless you want me to tell gaki about your little breakdown." the warning clear as day to Kakashi but felt anxiety slowly build up. Would Natsumi feel disgusted of him if he told her about his dirty past of the pink banshee and his ex-wife? Would she kick him out the moment he finished not wanting to deal with the baggage? The different scenarios kept repeating within his mind, till a hand gently grabbed his wrist that was shaking once more.

"Kakashi can you hear me? It's alright if you don't tell me now but know that I can't let this go in silence from my grandchild. You have to tell me." brown eyes stared into terrified ones.

Taking a breath in to ease the discomfort building up, "I'll tell you but swear to never tell Natsumi. Swear it." and the blonde couldn't help to feel that she was getting told a dark secret that would destroy her comfort zone by the Kakashi kept eying her seriously.

"I swear Kakashi." the silent contract was sealed and saw Kakashi lean back getting comfortable for his dark tale to be known by another.

"It started seven years ago, the day I met..." Tsuande listened silently while staring at the once warm tea now slowly becoming cold as the tale began.

0000000000

"Why are you being so friendly Rin?" the question catching the brunette off guard when she was going to take a bite of her 6' sandwich. Rin lowered her sandwich on the plastic plate, on top of the grass where they sat in the park while Sora ran with Serendipity.

Brown eyes took in the shy blonde who stirred her straw around the ordered drink in front of her, taking notice tense shoulder blades waiting for her to answer. "What's there not to be friendly? You look like a beautiful kindhearted girl. Who has a adorable son that I can tell is your whole world by they way your eyes sparkle when he's talking with you. I see no point in being rude when you haven't done anything wrong."

Natsumi bite her lip nervously as the compliments shot off the woman's lips easily. "You shouldn't be spewing white lies, Kannabi." flinched slightly when the woman lowered her sandwich down with dark frown on her face.

"Now I know why I'm wiggle senses where tingling. I admit that I come off quite overbearing and only a few people can stand me for so many hours before they start gritting their teeth. But I don't lie and especially white little lies about how I view you." flipped back the curls from her shoulder before looking back at Natsumi.

"Natsumi you like someone I knew long time ago. I admit that's why I'm putting much effort into knowing you. I can tell your heart is barricaded in lies by someone who was stupid enough to tell you such awful things. I'm going make you see yourself clearly."

Natsumi glared at the woman in front of her. "What makes you so sure I'd like to be friends with you? You're spouting things that are lies!"

Smirk rose the others' lips. "You're picking your guard up." making Natsumi's anger flare hotter as Rin sipped her drink calmly. "Its alright to be scared Natsumi. I'm not going bite or anything but I can't help making you mad when those eyes just shine with that temper." giggled seeing cheeks burn up again.

"Stop saying stupid things!" pouted the blonde and arm pulled her down to Rin's shoulder.

Almost purred when fingers scraped her neck in gentle motion. "Its okay to cry you know. They say its much easier to cry with a stranger than someone you know and I can tell you need a shoulder to let out all those ugly feelings." the soft words making azure eyes tear up. "I won't ask anything, little fox." that was all she needed to hear before crying on Rin's shoulder. The brunette gently rubbed her new friend's back as she felt tears drip on her sweater and thought about the handkerchief she left in her suitcase which could of helped her new friend.

000000

Natsumi helped her son carry in the dog supplies for Serendipity who was getting more loving from the customers as they entered the cafe. Smile rose on her lips when she saw Kakashi leaning on the bar counter with Sora who was talking as his hands waved back in forth in gestures. "So how was shopping?"

Turned to her left to see Jiraiya taking the boxes of food from where Sora lefts them by the door. "Easy as pie!" saw her godfather chuckle noticing her eyes were shining more than this morning.

"Good than you can go tell that other pup to get upstairs or Tsuande is bite his head off is she see's him down here any longer," Jiraiya pushed her towards the two boys once he took the rest of shopping bags and headed up to the apartment.

"Yeah and we met this really nice lady, Ko-Inu!" Sora informed making Kakashi's eyebrow rise in question to the boy.

"What's the nice lady's name?" trying to humor the small boy.

Felt the world suddenly stop, " Her name was Rin Kannabi! She was really nice and took us out to eat and she even helped me pick stuff up for Serendipity!" Seven year old noticed his friend suddenly stiffen but quickly a hand ruffled his hair affectionately.

"That's nice of her and did you say thank you?" turned to Natsumi walking towards them with a smile on her face. His eyes scanned down the blonde's body taking notice that there was no bruises on her face but her eyes were bit red from what seemed like crying. Pulled her to his side, ignoring the giggles and whispers of the customers who were enjoying the little display.

"Are you alright?" ignoring her pouts as she tried to wiggle herself away from his hold but only tightened his fingers around the curved waist.

"Yeah I'm fine! Now let go you pervert!" whimpered softly as the said pervert bit her ear playfully.

"I heard you met someone?" he played off his curiosity easily and noticed Natsumi's face brighten at the question.

"Mhmm! She's a really nice girl and little bit insane with all the giggles," Kakashi halfheartedly listened after that as his mind kept remembering the phone call earlier. "Plus she says that she'll come over to the shop since she's new to Chicago!" making the silver haired man glare darkly at the wall.

"Really now?" tried to keep his voice calm and Natsumi leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, do you want to come with Rin and I, this Sunday for sight seeing?" her cheeks burned darker red when Kakashi suddenly kissed her temple.

"It'd be my pleasure." the gruff answer sent the butterflies to Natsumi's tummy flutter by the attention the other was suddenly showing. She never noticed the possessive glare the mismatched eyes sent over to the glass window where brunette with shades smiled innocently before entering her vehicle to drive off. '

_I'd won't let you hurt her, Rin.'

* * *

_

**End of Chapter 8)

* * *

**

**Author Note: Here is chapter eight and I'm sorry for the late update. Just that my EMT classes start really late in afternoon and when I come home, I'm just plain tired from all the lectures. But I haven't abandoned the story, in truth I got everything planned out in my notepad and now I just have to write the chapters out. So don't give up on me yet. The story isn't proof read because as I stated before, I'm too dang busy. Hope you enjoy the story and I'm off to finish the stack homework that's calling me. Please leave some love to the story if you will and take care to all of you. - Yun Akuma**


	9. Glaring Dreams

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Naruto characters or lyrics. Nor do I make money off of this.

* * *

Chapter Nine) Glaring Dreams

* * *

_The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd_ _makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together._

_The blazing of the street where I walk about lost (glaring one way)_ _illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes._

_The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands._

_When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering _ _illusion -_ _the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along.

* * *

_

"Are you sure that Kakashi is okay, baa-chan?" Natsumi kept glancing over her shoulder where Kakashi sat in one of unoccupied booth corners and staring back at her with emotion she didn't recognize on the man's face. Quickly turned away to face her god-mother who was flipping through her manga issue.

Brown eyes flicked up from the book to see worried blue eyes and inwardly smirked at the nervousness radiating off the young woman as she kept glancing over her shoulder where Kakashi kept eye on her from the distance. "I see no harm. That's what guard dogs do anyway." shrugging off the girl's protests.

"Baa-chan! Send him upstairs or something! He's creeping me out with all the staring!" whined Natsumi, missed the smile that rose on the red lips. Yelped in surprise when pair of hard alabaster arms wrapped themselves around a curved waist. "See what I mean!" Natsumi closed her eyes, trying to picture herself anywhere from the embarrassing man who kept touching her too fondly for her to be considered a good thing but didn't push him away (much to her conscious dismay).

"Why does it seem that you're avoiding me, Little Blue?" Kakashi nuzzled his nose against the girl's neck, enjoying the heat suddenly burst up from his touch.

"Hey pretty boy! Stop harassing our Natsumi, when she's supposed to be getting orders!" came gruff laugh from the kitchen where scarred man smiled his large shark like teeth. Black eyes stared into lazy gray one but Kakashi merely smirked up at the muscle man through his mask but obeyed nothing less and inwardly pouted when the blonde rushed into the kitchen.

"That's Zabuza. He's the cook here in the cafe." Tsuande informed him as she kept flipping through her magazine and Kakashi let himself fall in the bar stool, taking lazy look at her manga.

"Yaoi?" getting shrug from the older woman.

"Its work of art." Tsuande commented easily and gave giddy giggle when Kakashi realized the book now was showing the love scene and quickly looked away much to the older woman's amusement. "So what's got your panty's in a knot?"

Kakashi glanced towards the bakery part of the cafe where long haired brunette was putting the new bake goods in the glass display. "Rin is here." he muttered and saw Tsuande's body stiffen remembering Kakashi's words from earlier. "I don't believe she'll do anything but I won't warn Natsumi till I see how Rin's mental health is." shrugging off the questioning glare Tsuande threw at him.

"You better protect my gaki, mutt." Tsuande closed her manga and stuffed in the cash register when a customers began coming up to pay their bills. Taking the cue to bug off, the silver hair man stuffed his hands in his pant's pockets taking few steps towards the bake good when large ball of fur jumped up his leg in affection. Lazy gray eye barely glanced at the pup in front of him before taking the tired pup when children scrambled towards the two.

"Awww! Can we keep playing with Serendipity?" cried the crowd of children and Kakashi looked around for Sora who seemed to have disappeared. Shrugging he kept the panting dog in his arms who snuggled in the crook of his elbow.

"Gomen. But it seems Serendipity is little tired after all he is a baby." gave an eye smile to the pouting children who went back to their parents in disappointment.

Felt a hand tug on his pants and saw red faced Sora. "Sorry Ko-Inu, I had to go to the bathroom..." and grinned when Kakashi ruffled his hair and hand back the sleeping puppy to Sora.

"Just take him to the office to take a nap," watched the boy shuffle the heavy burden in his arms but didn't step up to help him seeing Sora smile giddily at the puppy.

"I'm sometimes surprised that you're so good with children Hatake." Kakashi grinned at the blonde who watched her son whisper to his new play mate before disappearing into her office. Stepped aside to give Natsumi room to pass the order of tea to an older couple near by.

"Hey buddy! Can I get some service here or something?" older man complained, yet Kakashi walked towards the man and cocked his head to the side when the older man pushed the menu at him. "Whats good in there to eat for an old fart like me?"

"Depends on what you enjoy sir." ex-marine commented easily and much to vague for the elder citizen to decide on what the menu had.

"I like sugary things so get me..." was cut off by what seemed to be his wife next to him.

"You know what the doctor said William! Ignore his rant, sir and give him some herbal tea." the older red head woman tried to issue before her husband complained.

"No! I don't want any of that! I want some damn hot chocolate Lucy!" Kakashi watched in amusement as the red haired couple complained back in forth before Natsumi stepped besides him trying to hold her own laughter.

"Well you're not getting that! Your getting herbal tea and that's final. Now I want to order two herbal teas please." but the William person shook his head as his large glasses seemed to almost fall off his nose.

"I said no! Were getting hot chocolate! Live a little Lucy!" William whined to his wife.

Natsumi tugged the menu to her hands from Kakashi, using it to cover her smile. "What did you do now Ko-inu?" using a tsking voice at the older male besides her.

Gray eye narrowed playfully back at blue eyed blonde, "Nothing you haven't taught me, master Natsumi." giving eye smile to the now blushing blonde and giggling couple in front of them.

"Oh William! Don't they make the cutest couple! I bet they cute little children!" gushed the older woman and fixed her glasses to get a better look at the two standing adults who seem to fidget at the statement in embarrassment.

"Shut up Lucky! We don't need to embarrass the two now get me some dang hot chocolate!" whined William and once again the couple started arguing over the order again much to the younger couple's dismay.

0000000000

Natsumi brought the slice of chocolate cake while Kakashi helped bring the tea pot and two cups for the elder couple who awaited them earnestly. "Thank you, darlings!" Lucy smiled at the two and elbowed her husband before he dug into the cake who nodded his thanks to the other two.

"No problem, madam." Kakashi replied automatically and Natsumi grinned knowingly at her partner. Wrinkly slender hand tugged at her apron, and she bended down seeing the crooked finger give "come hither" sign.

"Don't let a catch like him go sweetie." patted the blonde's shoulder and ignored the questioning gray eye but Natsumi didn't say anything as her face and neck blushes furiously as the endearing words rang in her head. "Natsumi?" glanced back to see Sasuke and his fiance awaiting by the doors.

"Whoa there. Calm down there Little Blue." she noticed her hands were trembling a bit but alabaster colored hand wrapped itself around her left one and give a light squeeze. "Don't let him bait you. I'll go get Sora for you." giving another squeeze before releasing Natsumi who felt a her mood lift slightly as she walked towards Sasuke.

"Where's my son?" blue eyes narrowed slightly at the brunette.

"Sora is packing his stuff up, Sasuke. He was to busy playing with Serendipity to remember that you were coming to pick him." the smirk rose on the man's face which tempted her to get Zabuza's special skillet to give a good whack to the man before her.

"And you happen to have forgotten too, dobe?" the Uchiha rose an eyebrow in challenge but was cut off when silver caught his eye. Glared darkly at the man laughing with his son who was talking animatedly with the other and felt jealousy sink its claws in his chest. "Sora." saw his son's wide blue eyes suddenly lose the excited look but he quickly ran to his father's arms taking the chance to see his father before he disappeared during they're time together.

"Sasuke, I suggest we go now so you can be ready for that dinner meeting." Sakura's shrilly voice made Natsumi want to bang her head against the cement seeing her son's sad face but Sasuke seemed to shrug the pinkette away.

"Be good for your dad, Birdie!" Natsumi kissed her son's cheek ignoring the looks Sakura sent her for stepping close to her fiance. Yet Kakashi noticed the Uchiha eying the blonde's lips and felt like putting sarcastic in there but when Natsumi stepped back towards him, he kept his mouth shut.

"I will, momma! Bye!" Sora waved goodbye to his mom and Kakashi as Sasuke carried them out to the limo where the driver was already putting Sora's suitcase in the back.

Mismatched eyes took a peek at the blonde besides him and couldn't help but want to pull the mother into his arms. Instead simply gave small shoulder squeeze, Natsumi gave him half-hearted grin at his concern before Zabuza yelled about an order being ready to be delivered. "I'll see you later, ne?" Kakashi nudged the younger of two towards the counter and she nudged back with small grin herself.

"I guess unless I get kidnapped by wild kitchen fairies," Uzumaki tried to play off but the silver haired couldn't let her escape till she least laughed once and not be sluggish mood. Taking notice that there wasn't as many customers around them, he leaned in to kiss the blonde on the corner of lip.

"Than I'll come swatting away to rescue you Little Blue," dodging a flying punch, easily catching it to turn the warm body against his own. "So how about a romantic dinner? I can assure you I can make you smile! And I'll even come to pick you up!" wagging his eyebrows at the suggestion.

Natsumi couldn't help but laugh at the comical expression, "Why of course Hatake, it'll be my honor to be escorted to romantic dinner!" she quickly placed the small hand notebook between the two, when soft velvet lips came too near for her liking. "I hope your not trying to gain the upper hand before a date, Hatake." giving a mock glare which received a pout from the older man.

"Oh that wouldn't do at all! Allow me to sing you a song on how sorry I am!" but Natsumi quickly covered his mouth.

"No need to to hurt others with that voice, Ko-inu. After all dogs only howl." shrugging away the arms around her before blood rushed to her cheeks feeling a tongue swipe across her palm. Glared darkly at the eye smile the other was giving while wiping away the saliva from her hand on the apron.

"True but I also grunt and many other sounds if you want to test it out tonight," winking suggestively before getting whacked with the notepad.

"Go to hell Hatake! Now leave or pay up the space you're using up!" watching Kakashi hold up his arms up in surrender and waltz away but not before pinching her side innocently and runaway before she could throw her notepad or pen at him. "He's going be the death of me!" Natsumi giggled to herself at the idea not noticing the smiles Tsuande shared with the other co-workers.

0000000000

Rin silently stared outside the room boringly as she ran her finger across the I-pod touch screen, trying to find a song to amuse her. Heard the door creak open to reveal pouting pinkette who was her sister, stride towards her. "Rin! I thought you were going to make the stupid girl cry!" The brunette couldn't help but to laugh at the naïve ways her younger sister seemed to think.

"What's the point in making a nice girl cry? She's not interested in my Kakashi but merely saved him days ago, letting the two play its the least I can do to thank her." twirled a curly lock of hers in amusement. Yet Sakura hated when the attention wasn't upon her and quickly yanked her sister's hand towards her.

"But you promised! Oh you're a horrible sister!" whined Sakura as fake tears dripped down her face till her sister's dark glare faced her way.

"Now Sakura, you know I'm not that awful. Let me play with the girl how I want and don't you dare say anything of blood relationship we have between us two. I want to see what this Uzumaki girl has that my stupid scarecrow has his straw all bunched up about. Aren't you supposed to be with that Uchiha fiance of yours?" smiling the younger girl's eyes darken at the thought.

"He's spending time with the kid. Oh the boy is just so annoying! He won't let Sasuke do anything but want to play with him! This is why I won't have any kids! They just annoy the shit of you and make you look like a damn bloated whale for months!" continuing to curse how she detested children not paying attention to Rin's suddenly blank look.

"I forgot I have some things to do, Sakura. I'll see you later tonight for dinner." kissing her sister's cheek to retrieve her coat trying to ignore the tears her eyes seemed to suddenly get. Ignoring the calls the pinkette yelled down the hallway of the lavish apartment building, pressing the elevator button to lower her away before she did something to her flesh and blood.

"Oh how I wouldn't give to have my son, stupid girl. Maybe than Kakashi would still be with me..." wiping away the stray tears as she made her way to the chilly outdoors in silence before pulling up her I-pod screen to where a picture of Kakashi and her were smiling warmly at the bundle of blue blankets...the day they gained a son.

* * *

**End of Chapter Nine)**

* * *

**Author Note:** Here is the end of chapter nine and the story continues off where Kakashi's past is slowly starting to come back and be known by all! Though the time still hasn't come quite yet so please be patient. Well I finished this chapter sooner since I wasn't in school due to me being sick and the generous doctor saying I can take least few days off from school. That was what I did! Though my EMT classes wouldn't be on stall unfortunately. Well hopefully the chapter was up to par and next time Kakashi shall be taking Natsumi to eat, wonder where the two are going? Tune in next time and leave whatever love for the story. - Yun


	10. According To You

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Naruto characters or lyrics.

Chapter Ten) According To You

* * *

_**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

* * *

**_

_Natsumi didn't dare raise her head when she felt a familiar pair of eyes staring at her while she was closing up. There was something she couldn't understand to why her body reacted to the older man or why she was enjoying her time with him either unlike the other men she had tried to date weeks prior of Kakashi's stumble in her life. Flinched when a long arms caged her to the door, and hot breath made her skin crawl as tiny butterfly wings fluttered in her lower abdomen. "Are you done, Little Blue? Or do I have to be a big bad wolf and steal you away?" held back a whimper when his breath nearly sizzled her sensitive ears. _

"_Ko-inu you're not..."stopped when fingers slithered under her sweater, stroking the little bit of skin before tugging the loop of her pants. "Kaka...Kakashi?" hating how her voice cracked by the temptation those wicked fingers of his were promising something more than Sasuke could ever make her feel. _

"_Does a cat got your tongue, Natsumi?" other hand tilted her head to where she could see smirking lips._

"_Let go pervert!" trying to pull away yet a strong arm pushed her back to the hard chest made her almost want to give into the man behind her. Moaned when he spun her around, pushed her against the door, before she could protest a pair of lips found...

* * *

_

**XOXOXO

* * *

**

"I would if you'd let go of me, Natsumi." blinked in confusion as everything started to fade away, and with a groan the blushing blonde woke to find herself hugging Kakashi around the waist as he gave her an eye-smile. In a flash, Natsumi was on the other side of the comfy couch where she didn't remember ever coming to. "Before you ask, Tsunade asked me to bring you back upstairs because you fell asleep at your desk."

She nodded at the explanation till she saw those same fingers from her dream slide up to bring down his mask where his now showcased, tempting lips seem to tease her. Squeaked when Kakashi's face suddenly appeared in front of her and the back of his hand pushed back her bangs, to touched her forehead. "You don't look like you have a fever. Are you feeling alright Uzumaki?"

Azure eyes widen slightly, as her dirty thoughts shut down from embarrassment and pulled away from the cold hand. "I'm fine! Besides you promised to make dinner so..." before she could reply, the same lips she was eyeing seconds ago kissed the corner of her mouth in quick attack before they smirked down at the stuttering blonde.

"You know, if you want a kiss all you have to do is ask." Kakashi winked, dodging a fist aiming for his stomach and hurried to the kitchen where their sandwiches awaited to be made.

"Shut up pervert! I can't believe you actually did that!" Natsumi bite her lower lip trying to dim down her cherry red cheeks. _'Why the hell did you have to be so damn tempting of all days?'_ she thought to the ceiling waiting for her color tone to go back to normal.

* * *

**OXOXOXO

* * *

**

Kakashi hummed silently to himself as he fixed up the smiley face on the plate that were made of the sweet fruit he found in the fridge and around the shop. He couldn't help but feel chippy when his lips were tingling from the quick kiss he gave to his now important person._ '__**Aren't you going a little too fast on her?'**_ his conscious remarked and Kakashi could only roll his eyes at the annoying voice.

_'I'm not going too fast. I'm just hinting is all.' _shrugging inwardly at his inner voice trying to ignore the way the heated stare didn't waive away. '_Okay I am. But I'm not going to let some stupid boy play with her head when I can!'_ pushed his conscious back when he saw a flash of blonde hair coming behind him. Welcomed the young woman besides him to the fruit craft, seeing her raise an eyebrow at him before taking the grape eyeball to her lips. "Thought you needed a a healthy smile to lift your spirits." slapped the greedy fruit hand before she could steal the other eyeball of his masterpiece and bumped her away.

"Wait till I'm done fixing it up, and go take a shower or I'm not taking you out young lady!" turned back to finish his meal when he noticed Natsumi look at him in confusion. "Little Blue?"

Mismatched eyes took in the image in front of him, as bright azure eyes dulled and a frown replaced the smile he was becoming addicted to. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me? I'm not that fun. I'm loud, obnoxious, stupid, and probably look like trash next to you..." flinched when a knife flew past her cheek into the sink with a loud clank in the now very silent kitchen.

"Is that what you keep telling yourself every time someone asks you out?" Kakashi whispered venomously at the young blonde, seeing arms cross protectively around her chest. She bowed her head as he stepped towards her keep an arms length away noticing her tremble in fear of what she thought he'd yell at her like the ex-husband. "Or was Sasuke yelling that to you when you suggested to go out?" frowned darkly when he saw her fingers tighten their grip.

Natsumi watched under her bangs as Kakashi walked out of the kitchen and heard the bedroom door slam closed behind him. Her body instinctively curled up by the sound, took a deep breath in to try and get her nerves controlled. Leaning back on the kitchen sink, as her body trembled when words of the past seemed to come back from her once peaceful weeks.

"**I'm surprised you didn't fall into his arms like any of the other men from before." **whispered the laughing voice darkly in her ear.

Shook her blonde hair to pull away from the dark thoughts, "You're wrong! I never did that!" she whispered to herself and the voice only laughed at the weak defense.

"**Liar, you always hanged out with those idiots instead of being with your son. The son you say you love but aren't there for him because you want to have fun while I go to work just to support us. **

"No! I worked as hard as you did! I raised Sora! I did everything for him!" falling to her knees, blurry eyes stared in front of her where phantom image of Sasuke glaring down at her satisfaction.

"**What kind of wife are you Natsumi? You believe you're honest but in truthfully you act just like those fake bitches. Luring men in their den just to steal fame, money. **

Natsumi bite down on her bottom lip, shook her head in denial. Yet every time she looked up the image of Sasuke stood there facing her down like the damn god he thought he was. "You're wrong! I'm not like those bitches! I'm Natsumi Uzumaki not some worthless trash!"

"**You're nothing but a stupid girl. A failure. Having a useless body, good for only sex." **as the Sasuke voice whispered in disgust, and the blonde couldn't hold back the tears. The last words of Sasuke echoed in her ear, before she could pull away from the tight hold on her upper arms, she found herself in the arms of the one man who slowly was becoming someone important in her life.

"You're not boring. You're not useless. You're not stupid. You're not any of those horrible things that stupid brat told you, no matter if I have to ram that message in that pretty head of yours everyday. Now cmon, were going get you cleaned up and I'm going to take you out so I can prove to you, I'm not like that Uchiha." helping Natsumi up, leading her to her room where clothes were laid out on the bed.

"Ko-inu?" felt a butterfly kiss on her forehead, watching him leave the room and glance around his shoulder with sneaky grin on his face.

"Just get ready Natsumi. I promise to explain everything after I take you out." the door closed behind him with soft thud, let herself fall to the bed seeing the clothes he picked.

"What are you up to Hatake..." fingering the cloth she never imaged wearing again.

* * *

**XOXOXOXO

* * *

**

Kakashi buttoned up his deep gray long sleeve shirt, pushing back the sleeves to his forearms as he normally like his shirts' sleeves to be at. Looking at the tall mirror in the room of his he couldn't help but see the changes he hadn't noticed when being on the street. Pushing back the anti-gravity hair from his scarred eye, he could see why people were intimidating. But the image of Natsumi curling herself away from him only made him happy to least scare away the annoying boys.

Grumbling to himself taking note the time wasn't on his side, he pushed his feet inside the new black boots he bought earlier and scrambled out of the room in time to see Natsumi's door open. Mismatched eyes met shy azure ones, taking note how she fidgeted with the hem of her low peach tint dress where the white lace seemed to tickle behind her knees with each step she took in the open toe brown heels.

"Stupid Ko-inu! I haven't worn this dress in four years, I probably look like a walrus trying to slim in this damn dress." he heard her grumble impatiently before turning around to meet his face.

"Well if you say you haven't worn the dress in years, than I might have to stay if you look stunning back than, you look quite beautiful right now Little Blue." taking her fidgeting hands in his own before she could rip off the lace. Smirked when he looked down that her breasts didn't pop out like the other dresses he found way back in a corner of the closet, noticing she looked more comfortable in a simple dress. "Ready to go?" pushing back a lose curl behind her shoulder and smiled inwardly when unconsciously she leaned to his touch. Flicked playfully the flowery earring, azure eyes narrowed at him before turning away.

"You better not ditch me for a big boobed girl," Natsumi teased and letting the other put on her faux fur coat and quickly put his own as she waited in the hallway with a small grin.

"Now why would I leave for some big boob girl when I have a girl with the perfect breasts standing besides me?" bite his inner cheek when she stomped on his foot.

Natsumi grinned up at him with an innocent smile, "Well aren't you a charmer Hatake." heading towards the stairs and Kakashi limped towards her.

"Jeez, you compliment a lady and look where it gets you." grinning inwardly on getting the girl out of her earlier funk and followed quietly behind her. Mismatched eyes saw employees sitting around the counter laughing among themselves like good friends. Soon the five pair of eyes looked up at them in surprise and Kakashi escaped Tsunade's pointed look when she saw what Natsumi was wearing.

"I can't believe you're actually wearing a dress gaki!" spinning the girl in circles, mumbling to herself about how her granddaughter had grown up to be such a lovely lady. Kakashi got pulled from his own thoughts when Jiraiya pulled him back towards the other three pairs of eyes of men.

Kakashi could easily recognize Zabuza with his pointy teeth smiling at him and the delicate looking boy nod at him in acknowledgment, return to drinking his herbal tea comfortably. Yet the pale man was someone he didn't know till he turned his bored onyx eyes to his own mismatches ones and saw he was another Uchiha. Seeing that no one was bullying this Uchiha, he nodded back to the man and leaned on the counter where he could see Tsunami embarrassing Natsumi.

"I'm surprised you got Natsumi in a dress, Kakashi. Its been a few years since I saw her wear one." Jiraiya commented and stole few cookies from Haku's plate.

The onyx eyes twinkled with amusement, "It's good she's finally getting confidence back. You can see her eyes shining more brightly after my idiot brother left her alone." Kakashi could only stare at the beauty in front of him, and glanced towards the older Uchiha.

"I'm guessing you aren't mad I punched your brother's face?" Kakashi received a smirk before Haku tapped his shoulder.

"You better take special care of her, Ko-inu." the girly boy started and Zabuza jumped right in to finish it with a fear-filled smile, "Or were going beat the fucking hell out of you. I'm sure Natsumi would understand why we beat you up."

The ex-marine gave an eye smile at the men giving him a pointed look that almost rivaled the older blonde's evil glare. Turned around to meet pouting, light flushed cheek blonde who quickly yanked him away from the counter towards the door. "Don't you dare get into my sake cabinet after I leave!" Natsumi warned the group before closing the door behind her. "So where are we going Ko-inu?" smile rose on her face when an arm extended and she wrapped her own in Kakashi's, letting him lead the way.

"You'll enjoy it. Or I'll be to under your wishes to do away tomorrow morning and forever more." azure eyes widen at the thought and sly grin rose on her lips, nodded her consent to the challenge.

"What do you get if I do enjoy myself?" looked away when onyx eye stared down at her in predatory observation.

Shivers ran down her spine by the feel of that lone eye studying her, "I'll be fine with a kiss. Cmon, I'm going to introduce you to a good friend of mine." ignoring the curious eyes of the woman on his arm, he lead her to where he can show her the good part of his past. _'Hopefully they're still working there.'_ he thought amused and sighed comfortably when nimble fingers squeezed his forearm.

* * *

**End of Chapter Ten

* * *

Author Note:****Sorry for the short chapter but thought I'll introduce Kakashi's past friend in the next chapter. The next chapter will probably come after I update the other two stories I'm working on, if my muse is willing to help me. Well hopefully the chapter gave you little enjoyment, so you know the rules. Feed the author some alerts and comments to make her day happy. Till next time! - Yun**


	11. Teenage Dream

Title: Waiting For A Tomorrow

Author: Yun Akuma

Summary: Cold and homeless discharged marine Hatake Kakashi finds himself losing endless battle in the streets during a snow storm. He finds himself getting picked up by a blonde who might give him the second chance at life.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Naruto characters or lyrics but I do own is OC Sora and Serendipity.

* * *

Chapter Eleven) Teenage Dream

* * *

**-**_  
__**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back **__  
-_

* * *

Natsumi ignored the way unfamiliar eyes seem to wonder down her frame as she let Kakashi lead her five blocks away from the shop. Tightened her fingers unconsciously on the lazy arm, missed the way a small grin formed on the others lips before he tilted his head towards the left. Azure eyes flickered to the masked face and than to the direction he was seeing and finally noticed a dance club...a very busy dance club. "Your friend owns this?" awed at the high end club on the other street and frowned when she heard the other laugh quietly.

"Own it? Well it's not really his but his wife's. I'm sure you'll like her." taking Natsumi by the hand to cross the street before the traffic light's turned green. The blonde felt eyes wonder once more promptly on her form as Kakashi led her quietly to the front of the line, and bluntly ignored the complains, glares the other people in line were giving. "Ko-inu?" she tried to get his attention but he merely squeezed her hand to indicate he was hearing and stopped in front of the large security guy.

"I suggest you wait in line, Sir." the large man grunted, letting a couple go inside when they showed their invitation and Kakashi gave the man an eye smile.

"I suggest you tell Mr. Sarutobi that his friend Hatake is here." he gave Natsumi a merely glance when she tried to protest and side with the security man. The brunette nodded, letting his partner go inside to take the message before the blonde could call the bulky man back. "It's fine," when a blonde eyebrow rose in question and silver haired relaxed on the street pole behind them.

"Ko-inu, I hardly doubt this is okay! Besides what kind of friend is this person who owns a popular club?" Natsumi crossed her arms under her breasts, Kakashi didn't miss the chance to overlook the way her breasts lifted up. "My eyes are up here Hatake!" azure eyes narrowed at the man who shrugged his shoulder innocently, glanced up at her.

"Than I suggest not pushing those blossoms up for someone else to peak," winking his one uncovered eye at her, looked behind the blushing blonde to see a larger bread man stepping out of the club with a cigarette hanging from his bottom lip.

"I don't believe its true! Kakashi you old scarecrow!" Kakashi let the other pull him in a tight hug since his arms were being crushed to his side by the brunette's strong bulky arms. "Why didn't you come say hi to us?" questioned Asuma, his dark brown eyes glaring down at the eye smile the other gave.

"Now why would I show my pretty masked face when there's others who need to see my beauty?" grinned Kakashi ignoring the way Asuma glared darkly at him, than switched his attention to surprised Natsumi standing off the side.

"Who might this young lady be? Don't tell me you're profession is robbing cradles now." Kakashi glared darkly at his friend, took hold of Natsumi's hand and gave a gentle squeeze to the quiet blonde.

"In matter in fact, I'm not robbing any cradles this time around but I like to introduce to you Natsumi Uzumaki. The angel who saved my life." Kakashi gave the taller man a quiet glance before nudging the blonde from her silence. Asuma watched the younger woman pout and whisper/lectured to Kakashi on introducing her with stupid remarks and didn't stop the grin forming on his face.

Flicking the cancer stick to the ground to turn if off, his gaze settling on the blonde who looked up at him in confusion from the stare she was getting.

"Thank you. You don't know the trouble I've been having when this idiot here disappears." giving the girl a small smile, took Kakashi by the shoulder who pulled Natsumi to the club, ignoring the protesting people outside in the line. Natsumi felt herself feel self conscious when her eyes finally adjusted to the dark inside of the large building, almost wanted to turn around when neon lights flashed on the dance floor but Kakashi's hold on her hand kept her from falling behind.

She couldn't understand why the man was dragging her out of her humble life to this upbeat place she had long ago forgotten in her teen years before Sora crashed into her life.

Didn't help to squeak when her toe met the stairs and Kakashi's gray eye grinned down at her, he merely helped her along the metal staircase where she could see booths and bar awaiting them on the top floor.

Leaning down close to her ear, "I'm guessing you haven't been to a club in long time?" Kakashi teased her and felt Natsumi's grip on his hand tighten. "It's alright you know. I ain't going let anyone hurt you." giving a small peck on the cheek, turning his attention where Asuma was at.

"Kakashi?" even through the music was pounding at the walls, Kakashi heard her loud and clear, looked down at her with full attention. "Are you sure I should be here?" Natsumi's shy question made the older man frown on how pitiful she sounded, gave her a tight smile underneath his mask.

"Why do you ask?" saw the way her eyes seem to darken by the voices he knew all too well would be misjudging her. Yet before Natsumi could reply, Asuma and his wife were already walking towards them and didn't miss on how the red eyed beauty of his colleague was eying the young woman on his arm. "Natsumi I want you to meet Asuma Sarutobi and his wife Kurenai." and didn't miss the way her cheeks seem to darken by the other two's stare down on her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Natsumi gave them a small smile causing the older woman to smirk and Kakashi didn't see the fast hand yank the blonde away. "Ko-inu?" he heard Natsumi squeak as the brunette giggled as she hugged the younger girl to her.

"Kakashi you sly dog you! I can't believe you actually found her!" the brunette held the young girl in her arms in a tight hug. "Oh, I knew my card reading skills weren't fake!" crimson eyes looked down at the surprised, wide blue eyes.

"Card reading?" the blonde stuttered and Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, card reading. I forgot about Kurenai's crazy hobbies but don't mind her when she starts talking about those things." Asuma informed dutifully, giving the other man a chance to take back his girl from his pouting wife. "But we are glad to see you came by Kakashi," the buffer man tugged his wife back to side though her crimson eyes seemed to shine more as she inspected the other two.

"I'm glad you found her. Though what brings you here?" Kurenai's eyes seem to darken at the thoughts of the former past where he used to come to relax away from his hobo days.

Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders, "Thought Natsumi would enjoy a day to simply dance away her troubles. Also to meet you as well." making the older woman giggle at the wink her friend gave. Natsumi felt little envy that the other woman was getting more of Ko-inu's attention but quickly the blonde pushed back the thought and simply paid attention to the dance floor over the rail. It was true that she hadn't been dancing for over six years because Sasuke wasn't the type to enjoy a fun cardio-workout with her or that her son was too young to come to places like these.

Her feet were inching to go downstairs and do what Kakashi said, dance her troubles away yet when azure eyes glanced up; she noticed Kakashi's gray eye look at her in a predatory manner.

"Ko-inu?" felt his hand creep over her shoulder to slide away the jacket and hand it towards Asuma who chuckled too cryptically for Natsumi's taste. It didn't help to see Kurenai's shoulders were shaking as she tried to keep her giggles down yet hid her face in Kakashi's jacket and when the said owner of the jacket pulled Natsumi to him to whispered something to make the blonde blush. "Ko-inu! Don't say stuff like that!" Natsumi tried to pull away from the tall silver head but the man merely laughed at her and tugged her down the stairs.

"I think he's happy." Kurenai stated and looked at her husband's smirking at the couple.

"I think you're right for once." Asuma teased and grunted when manicured fist made contact with his stomach and through squinted eyes he saw his wife smile innocently at him. "Okay you're right!" blushed lightly when she kissed his cheek before heading towards the office to hold on to their friends' coats.

"Just be sure to keep Hatake out of trouble," winked Kurenai and ignored the protest her husband sent her, and when she entered her office, she finally let a frown grace the once smiling face. Set the coats on a nearby chair, plopping herself on a comfy sofa where her abandoned tea waited. "What are you going do this time Hatake." chuckled the card reader, her crimson eying the innocent picture sitting on the coffee table. "I wonder what your ex-wife will think of seeing a child on your arm." a wicked grin settled on rosy lips and fingers circled around the telephone cord.

* * *

**000000**

* * *

She could feel her heart hammering against her chest as she felt the temperature get hotter with each step she took down the stairs as they neared the large crowd of dancing bodies. Tightened the her hold on Kakashi's hand feeling bodies getting in her bubble yet when she glanced to the others face, she noticed him tugging off his eye-patch and wink his red eye at her. "I can't see you too well with one eye down here," he whispered in her ear and held back squeak when his teeth bit down on her neck playfully.

"Kakashi!" pushing the snickering man away but arms wrapped themselves around her waist, tugging her against his cold body. "Why are you always cold?" Natsumi muttered and felt Kakashi's nose nudge her temple playfully as a smile formed behind his mask.

"Because I'm a vampire. So would you mind warming up?" Kakashi whispered softly in the small ear, felt his now favorite breasts shake in giggles against his own chest.

Azure eyes peered up at him with unshed tears, "I'm sorry Hatake but that's one awful pickup line if your aiming to get something tonight!" Natsumi laughed at the mock pout the older man sent her.

Mismatched eyes narrowed slightly and smirk rose on ex-marine's face, Natsumi felt her stomach clench when she saw the glint those mischievous eyes held. "H-Hatake?" she whimpered and suddenly found herself getting tugged to the dance floor. "Wait! Hatake! You lousy dog, stop! I don't want to go in there!" whined the blonde but the hand kept tugging her through sweaty, hot bodies. Felt heated eyes settle on her body again causing her insides to flip flop in nerves and triple when she was twirled around for her back to hit Kakashi's chest.

"Calm down. I promise I'll make you enjoy this night so stop thinking on what the stupid Uchiha boy said and enjoy your night." felt clothed lips press on the side of her head. Blushed when his she felt his arms tightened around her protectively from the other dancers and his pelvis rocked against hers.

"What are you..." was caught off when arms tightened around her warningly.

"Dance. Just dance, Natsumi." the gruff order made shivers run down her spine and slowly met Kakashi's own slow move and felt a clothed smile on the side of her neck. "Good girl. Now listen to the beat. Listen and follow it with me." Natsumi felt her butterflies almost melt as she noticed his voice was rougher than usual and almost wanted to turn around to meet the rough voice head on. Yet she followed his instructions and paid attention the music beating around her almost wanted to shrink back from the jealous glares of the other women around them kept throwing at her.

"Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush. Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush. " playful singing voice made her forget the glares and blush up at Kakashi's smirking masked face.

_'So you're going let some little bitch take him away just cause you're afraid to embarrass yourself?_' her conscious hinted and Natsumi frowned at the thought of another woman dancing with Kakashi. She couldn't help but to feel shy in the new environment but the image of Kakashi dancing with a prettier girl and ignoring her made her heart clench. Leaned back against the hard chest, moaned inwardly at the hard muscles hidden underneath the shirt against her back. _'Good! Show this man who he belongs to!'_ cheered her conscious and Natsumi let herself rock back against Kakashi's pelvis and smirked when she felt him stiffen briefly.

"Natsumi." she heard the husky murmur against her neck and smirked at the bitches around them. _'Like hell I'm going let you take away my date!'_ Natsumi thought angrily and felt her chin turn upwards to meet amused gray, red eyes. "Show me what you got," the challenge falling on the table made a smile blossom on pink lips. Azure eyes winked at the silver head.

"Only if you can keep up." the challenge sealed by her adrenaline pumped mind and thanked the DJ for the upbeat song pumping through the speakers. The once protective arms moved away and Natsumi took the chance to prove herself to the man who was willing to be with her in public and felt those long sinful fingers slide down the sides of her waist.

"Cheater." she panted and spun around to meet Kakashi who looked down at her with a predatory stare. It made her insides shiver as she imaged what it would feel to have a predator alone and blood rise to her cheeks. Eyebrow rose at her and before she could respond, a pair of unfamiliar arms circled around her waist, pull her against a sweaty chest.

"Come on baby, I'll show you better time then this old man!" felt him grinding against her back in disgust. Pushed away from the arms but they merely tightened at her struggle, "Where do you think you're going pretty girl?" and saw Kakashi push away from the females, head towards her.

"I suggest you let go of my date." Kakashi's cold voice seem to make the young male behind her pause, quickly stepped on the male's shoe. While the other yelped, Natsumi found herself safely in Kakashi's arms who was glaring down at the other in amusement and tug her off the dance floor. "You alright?" before she could respond, a taunting voice from behind cut her off.

"Guess the dirty slut doesn't play with little boys and prefers a wrinkly old cock!" felt Kakashi's arm around her waist stiffen, and quickly grabbed to the hand before it slid away.

"Don't pay attention, Ko-inu! He's just an idiot." but red eye merely glanced down at her and pull away to face the sneering redhead behind them.

"Guess your mother didn't wash your mouth when you were younger for using those words on a woman. I suggest you keep you trap shut." warned the silver head, Natsumi felt like punching the smug bastard when he stood up against Kakashi, noticing he was slightly taller than him.

"What if I don't? Going go tell my mom on me asshole?" pushed on Kakashi's shoulder who glared darkly at him. Natsumi tried to get closer towards him but people were pushing her back to form a circle around the two men.

"Let me through!" Natsumi yelled when she noticed Kakashi's slump shoulders rise and swore under her breath, pressing herself through the crowd till she saw a fist lifting slowly on the silver head's side. "No I won't be calling your mother. But I'll be teaching you a thing on respecting a women." azure eyes watched the taller male fall back with a loud crack on where the hard fist made contact on his jaw.

"I really hate boys like you for making us good guys seem like shit." Kakashi's right boot came down on younger man's spine and the other man yelped in pain.

"Hatake!" Natsumi elbowed the chattering women in front of her, and frowned at her date. "I told you to leave him alone! Cmon before you get in trouble!" tugged on the arm, found herself getting pulled down as Kakashi dodged a punch aimed at him by another man.

"I'll teach you whose the boss around here!" the second cocky male growled out but soon fell back to the floor with a bloody nose. Natsumi winced, waved her hurting knuckles in the air to cool the pain and Kakashi looked down at her in awe.

"I think you made your point Natsumi." gave the pouting blonde an eye smile, quickly tugged her away from the crowd when he noticed the security men coming their way. "It's time for our escape too!" quickly they wove through the crowd towards the exist where laughing Asuma waited them with coats. Before the bulky man could comment on their ruckus, Kakashi had already snatched their coats and was racing out the door with a laughing Natsumi on his tails.

"I swear I'm going make him pay to get in next time," Asuma rolled his eyes, closed the door behind the racing duo.

* * *

0000000

* * *

Natsumi couldn't help but laugh as they raced out the door to the chilling early hours of the morning. Their feet pounded on the cold pavement, azure eyes watched the crowds become blurs as tears dripped down her face from all her laughter till they stopped near the park close to the tea shop. Shivered when Kakashi put her coat upon her trembling shoulders, winked down at her. "Can't say your night was boring," and Natsumi rolled her eyes, letting her head fall on the hard, warm chest in front of her.

"True but my left hand hurts like a bitch." giggled when she was pulled back, her left hand was gently pulled up to be inspected by worried mismatched eyes. "It's okay Ko-inu, it doesn't hurt to badly!" tried to pull away from he other grip and gulped when she saw those sinful fingers tug down his mask to reveal the handsome face she was slowly falling for. "Ko-inu?" winced when his lips gave a butterfly kiss to her knuckles.

"My mom always said kisses can heal any booboos." smiled shyly at giggling blonde and let himself get pulled in a hug, and wrapped his own arms around the petite waist.

"Thank you, my booboo feels much better now." grinned against the chest, couldn't help but feel happy when she felt his speeding heart against her ear. _'Guess I'm not the only one nervous.' _she thought with a giggle and let Kakashi pull back and thread his fingers with hers.

"Let's go home, Little Blue." tugged up his mask against the chilly night and Natsumi inched closer to Kakashi's form as it blocked away the chilly breeze.

* * *

000000

* * *

Tsunami glanced up from her magazine to see Natsumi and Kakashi coming through the door. Noticed Natsumi's smile quickly and the holding hands between the two, it made her almost squeal. Yet kept quiet, waved off the good nights the two threw at her and elbowed Jiraiya's worried stare down to her. "Just leave them alone. It's time for us to head home anyways." smiled wistfully at herself, ignoring the complaints her husband threw at her. After all who was she to stop the two from finishing their night?

* * *

000000

* * *

Kakashi tugged off his sweaty shirt, letting it drop in the laundry basket with a tired grunt. Leaned on the wall to kick off his boots, letting them drop where they fell, too tired to give a damn where his shoes had gone to and started unbuttoning his pants. His mind kept flashing to the moments when he had Natsumi against his scarred body, made his fingers fumble with the buttons but quickly his pants feel to a heap on the floor. Tried to push away from the dirty thoughts rising and headed towards the lonely bed in the corner of the room. _'I feel like an old man now.'_ he thought grudgingly. Tugged on the cover, sheets to ease into the welcoming dreams till a knock stopped him from fully enjoying his bed's comforts.

"Come in." the ex-marine called out, laid back on the soft mattress, his eyes begging him to close for the night. Through slitted eyes, he spotted a familiar orange robe and braided blonde hair come to view. "Natsumi?" leaning up to meet the silent blonde.

"Can I sleep here with you?" she tugged on the silk tie around her robe nervously. Kakashi chuckled to himself, scooted over before lifting the covers up for her to join him. Ignored the dropped robe lyring amongst his own clothing, and instead let Natsumi snuggle against his side. Her head resting at the crook of his shoulder, her hot breath hitting his neck and gently wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the way she felt against himself. Laid his head besides her head taking in the addicting smell of sweet vanilla mixed with oranges, and let his tired mind sink further to oblivion till he felt her fingers tug on his ear gently. Pulled back to glance down at the woman in his arms and met a pair of soft lips against his. "Goodnight Koi-inu." feeling a smile against his shoulder, and mismatches eyes stared at the blonde head besides him.

"Goodnight Little Blue." he whispered back to the sleeping blonde, kissing the top of her quietly to not awaken her and let his happy heart beat against his chest...yes this night ended good for one Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

**End of chapter Eleven))**

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay here is chapter eleven of WFAT. Hopefully I made this chapter good enough for you readers and it took me a while to type it up because I had trouble with all my stories this week. Now the next chapter will come sometime this month or next week. Not too sure because I'll be taking my EMT certifications, I'll be busy studying my butt off for those tests. I really hope I pass my test this Saturday coming. Other than these lousy news of my boring life, any ideas for this story that can make it better other than grammar? So leave some love for the story, please and thank you. Till next time! - Yun :)


End file.
